The Source
by dragonindigo
Summary: [Translated Fanfic - Fic dịch] Có một nhân vật bí ẩn ở Hogwarts chuyên bán bí mật của người khác để lấy tiền. Khi Draco tình cờ chạm trán nhân vật trên, hắn vừa thấy thú vị lại vừa phiền phức.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Characters in Harry Potter belong to my biggest idol of all time - J. , the original fanfic belongs to Luckyducky7, I own nothing but this translation.**

**Lưu ý:** vì fic được viết cách đây 11 năm nên nhiều tình tiết không còn đúng với mạch truyện gốc Harry Potter, ví dụ như việc Blaise Zabini là con gái (trong truyện gốc anh này là zai, và fan art vẽ ảnh rất hot nha =))), hay như việc chú Sirius, cụ Dumbledore còn sống, và cách giải quyết Voldemort có vẻ hơi chuối =)), cơ mà ngoài những tình tiết đó ra thì đây là một fic đáng xem (đã khiến bạn translator vào ngày mùng 1 tháng 1 năm nay thức trắng từ 1 rưỡi sáng tới 7 giờ sáng để ngồi nghiền ngẫm hết cả bảng Eng của fic :v :v), vậy nên hy vọng mọi người cũng sẽ thưởng thức và yêu thích The Source.

* * *

Draco Malfoy ngồi ở bàn ăn nhà Slytherin, gườm gườm liếc sang Đứa – Bé - Sống – Sót; nét cười nhẹ mỉa mai thường trực hiển hiện trên gương mặt đầy vẻ quý tộc, còn đôi mắt xám bạc nơi hắn thật lạnh lẽo, như muốn xuyên thấu tất thảy.

_Thằng Potter ngu ngốc! To gan lắm thay, dám đe dọa __**mình, **__một thành viên nhà Malfoy cơ đấy, cứ đợi mà xem, rồi mình sẽ trả thù. Sao thằng đó lại dám bắt mình phải hứa là... _Draco thoát ra khỏi dòng suy nghĩ ấy bởi Lisa Hutchins, một học sinh năm sáu nhà Ravenclaw bám cứng lấy cánh tay hắn.

"Draco! Anh có nhớ em hông? Em biết là _em _nhớ anh lắm luôn á." Cô nàng nghiêng người và hôn chụt một cái lên má Draco trước khi lại ôm lấy cánh tay hắn vạn phần chặt hơn.

"Lisa, tôi đã nhắc cô bao nhiêu lần là không được phép hôn hít tôi ở chốn công cộng rồi hả? Với lại tôi KHÔNG CÓ thấy nhớ cô chút nào. Giờ thì, mau buông tay tôi ra," Draco lạnh lùng nói. Hắn cúi xuống liếc Lisa và quẳng cho cô nàng cái ánh lườm nổi tiếng sắt đá của mình. Lisa buông tay ra khỏi người hắn và nhìn hắn bằng đôi mắt van nài.

"Nhưng, Draco à, mới tuần trước anh còn nói là... và em đã rất hạnh phúc... Em đã nghĩ là anh yêu em, và chúng ta..."

"Hutchins này, nom bề ngoài cô có vẻ đần nhưng hóa ra là cô đần thật à? Tôi chưa hề nói bất cứ điều gì; _cô _mới là đứa chưa chi đã tự đẩy tới kết luận luôn. Giờ thì làm ơn biến đi, cái bản mặt cô làm tôi phát ốm lên được," Draco dài giọng. Cô học trò năm sáu nhà Ravenclaw òa khóc và chạy khỏi Đại Sảnh Đường, lại thêm một trái tim tan vỡ vì Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Cùng lúc ấy, ở phía bên kia Sảnh Đường, Harry Potter và nhóm bạn thân chí cốt gồm Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley cộng thêm cô em gái út Ginny Weasley đang ngồi an vị. "Thôi nào, Harry," Ron rền rĩ "Sao thằng Malfoy đó vẫn ở đây vậy? Mình biết là bồ biết mà."

"Thánh thần ơi, Ron à," Hermione nói, "để cho Harry yên đi. Mình chắc rằng bồ ấy đã chịu nghe bồ quấy rầy vậy là đủ lắm rồi, bồ cứ lảm nhảm thế được hai tuần rồi đó."

"Nếu Harry chịu nói ra mình sẽ ngừng quấy rầy ngay," Ron phản pháo.

"Vậy cớ gì mà bồ không chịu ngừng ngay giờ đi hả?" Hermione nói, đầy vẻ bực bội.

"Mình thấy ngạc nhiên là bồ không muốn nghe nha Hermione, với việc bồ vốn dĩ lúc nào cũng muốn biết mọi thứ hết mà."

"Không phải lúc nào mình cũng muốn biết _mọi thứ _!" Hermione biện minh.

"Ờ chắc rồi," Ron nhướn mày mỉa mai.

"Thôi nào mấy bồ!" Harry lên tiếng chen ngang cuộc cãi vã giữa Ron và Hermione, khiến cả hai dừng gấu ó nhau ngay tức khắc. Harry quay qua Ron và vòng tay quanh vai cậu bạn thân nhất. "Xin lỗi bồ nha Ron, nhưng mình đã Thề Bất Khả Bội và mình không thể tiết lộ cho bồ chuyện gì đã xảy ra, bằng không mình sẽ hói trọi lúc mình 20 tuổi, mù tịt lúc mình 30, điếc đặc năm mình 40, cụt cả hai chân vào năm 50 tuổi và mình sẽ ói ra sên rồi chết vào năm 60 tuổi." Ron thấy có chút ngượng nghịu trước cái tình huống cuối cùng bạn mình vừa đưa ra.

"Khốn thật. Đó hẳn là cái lời thề kinh khủng nhất mình từng nghe. Thôi được rồi Harry, bồ không cần phải nói mình biết và mình sẽ thôi không quấy rầy bồ nữa."

"Cuối cùng," Hermione thở phào nhẹ nhõm. "Mình cũng không phải nghe giọng bồ lải nhải suốt ngày nữa."

"Nè, có quá trời người sẵn sàng xếp hàng, chỉ để nghe giọng nói đáng yêu, quyến rũ đầy mị lực của mình đó nha," Ron tự hào mỉa mai. Bộ ba phá ra cười nhưng chợt ngưng lại khi để ý thấy sự hỗn loạn xuất phát từ phía bàn ăn nhà Slytherin. Cả bọn đều dõi theo hướng đứa con gái vừa khóc bù lu bù loa vừa chạy ra khỏi Sảnh Đường.

"Cái quái gì vừa xảy ra ở đó vậy?" Ron kêu lên.

"Để em đi xem bồ ấy có ổn không." Bộ ba đồng loạt quay đầu và hướng về phía Ginny. Cả ba đã quên mất cô bé đang ngồi đó, và nếu cô bé không chịu lên tiếng, có khi chẳng ai thèm để ý tới cả. Ginny đứng dậy và rời Sảnh Đường, đi tìm cô nàng thất tình nhà Ravenclaw.

* * *

Draco bắt đầu ăn sáng sau khi Lisa Hutchins bỏ đi. Chẳng thèm quan tâm cô nàng đã chạy đi đâu hay cảm thấy thế nào. Ngồi bên trái hắn giờ là Crabbe và Goyle, còn bên phải là Blaise Zabini. Cô nàng đang nhìn chằm chằm vào một tờ giấy da màu hồng phớt và khúc khích cười.

"Có gì mắc cười hả Zabini?" Draco hỏi, thậm chí còn chẳng thèm liếc qua cô lấy một cái.

"À thì, Malfoy à, dường như tôi đã tìm ra phương thuốc giúp bồ đỡ chán chường rồi đây. Đi trừ điểm nhà khác nghe hay chứ?"

"Cứ nói tiếp đi," Draco trả lời, vẫn bằng giọng điệu chẳng mảy may quan tâm. Năm nay hắn là Thủ Lĩnh Nam Sinh vậy nên hắn có quyền trừ điểm các học sinh khác, và hắn vẫn đang chờ thời để sử dụng quyền lực ấy đây.

"Tôi hóng được chút thông tin rằng có vài đứa năm 6 nhà Hufflepuff và Ravenclaw tụ tập hàng tuần đánh bài trong phòng học sau giờ giới nghiêm. Đây hẳn sẽ là một cơ hội tốt để bồ thể hiện chút quyền lực, há, Malfoy?" Cô vừa cười vừa nói.

"Ý tưởng không tồi Zabini à, nhưng bồ lấy thông tin này ở đâu ra? Sao tôi có thể biết được đó có đáng tin cậy không? Tôi còn nhiều việc phải làm hơn là cứ loanh quanh tìm một đám ngay từ đầu đã không hề tụ tập."

Blaise giơ tờ giấy da màu hồng và phe phẩy. "Ồ chắc chắn là đáng tin rồi. Nó chưa bao giờ khiến tôi thất vọng."

Draco giựt lấy cuộn giấy trên tay Blaise và tò mò đọc:

_Tầng Hai, phòng 213_

_Thứ Tư hàng tuần._

_Nửa đêm, sau giờ giới nghiêm tổ chức đánh bạc._

_Nhà Ravenclaw: Jane booty, Kit Lengly and Jason Heroning._

_Nhà Hufflepuff:_ _Bobby Smith, Silvia Oldfield and Megan Hadger._

_Đã xác nhận._

"Cái gì đây Zabini? Và ai là người đã xác nhận chuyện này?" Draco hỏi.

Lật ngược tờ giấy da lại, Blaise hếch mũi dòm Draco. "Đây là nơi tôi có được thông tin, và đó," cô nàng chỉ vào kí tự 'S' kì quặc ở cuối trang giấy, "là một biểu tượng. Nó tượng trưng cho The Source."

"The Source? Là cái gì?" Draco hỏi.

"Thực ra là _ai đó_ thì đúng hơn." Draco quẳng cho Blaise ánh nhìn như muốn nói cô-đang-lảm-nhảm-cái-quái-gì-thế trước khi cô nàng trả lời, "Tất cả những gì tôi biết đó là có người đang tiến hành trao đổi thông tin để lấy tiền. Bất cứ điều gì bồ muốn biết về bất kì ai ở Hogwarts, gã ấy đều có thể nói bồ nghe. Chỉ cần đưa ra một mức giá hợp lí là ổn."

Draco nhếch mép cười. Một kế hoạch nhanh chóng thành hình trong đầu hắn. _Đến lúc trả thù rồi Potter._

"Vậy thì Blaise này, tôi có thể gặp gã The Source này ở đâu?"

Blaise nhướn một bên chân mày trước việc hắn gọi hẳn tên cô nàng ra. "Sao vậy _Draco? _Đang tính cho ai nhúng chàm hả?" cô nàng nói bằng giọng cực kì rù quyến.

"Cứ coi như vậy cũng được," Draco nói, vẫn giữ nguyên nụ cười trên môi. Blaise và Draco nhìn nhau đầy thấu hiểu trước khi Blaise nghiêng người thì thầm vào tai hắn.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Characters in Harry Potter belong to my biggest idol of all time - J. K. Rowling , the original fanfic belongs to Luckyducky7, I own nothing but this translation.**

* * *

Đêm đã khuya và Draco rảo quanh hành lang đúng chất một Thủ Lĩnh Nam Sinh gương mẫu, nhưng ít ai biết được rằng, thực chất hắn đang tìm kiếm kế sách trả thù.

_Ok. Theo lời Zabini, nó hẳn phải ở đâu đó quanh đây._

**Để mua lại thông tin từ The Source, bồ phải đi tới hành lang vắng người ở tầng hai và bước vào căn phòng đầu tiên ngay bên phải. Đặt một mẩu giấy viết lên những gì bồ muốn biết về ai đó và kí tên ghi Nhà rõ ràng lên đó. Hãy chắc chắn rằng sau nửa đêm nay bồ chỉ đi một mình; tôi sẽ liên hệ gã cho bồ để bồ có thể gặp gã và nghe phổ biến những luật lệ.**

_Gặp mình và phổ biến luật á? Gã này nghĩ gã là ai chứ? Dạng bố già hay tội phạm hay gì gì đó hả? _Draco tới được hành lang bỏ hoang và rẽ ngoặt vào.

Hành lang lúc ấy rất tối và chỉ được thắp sáng bởi một ngọn đuốc duy nhất ở ngay lối vào, nhưng với hắn thế cũng ổn, bởi hắn đã thấy được nơi hắn đang tìm kiếm. Draco bước vào trong phòng và quan sát xung quanh; căn phòng rộng khoảng bằng một phòng học thông thường, ngoại trừ việc nó có hình tròn và trên tường đặt chi chít những bức vẽ. Có thể nói những bức tranh đó được thiết kế đặc biệt chỉ dành riêng cho căn phòng này, bởi chúng đều được uốn cong và vừa vặn ôm theo góc tường. Ngay đối diện cánh cửa hắn vừa bước vào là một cánh cửa khác, và trước cánh cửa đó đặt bàn làm việc, với hai chiếc ghế nằm đối diện hai bên.

Cánh cửa phía sau bàn cọt kẹt mở và một dáng người trùm áo chùng đen bước vào. Chiếc áo chùng dài và khuất tới chân người đó, che kín cả những gì người đó mặc bên trong. Chiếc mũ trùm sùm sụp tạo nên một cái bóng che phủ hoàn toàn khuôn mặt gã, khiến không ai có thể đoán được gã là ai. Nhưng khi gã ngước lên, gã còn đeo cả một chiếc mặt nạ che từ phần mũi trở lên, chỉ có đôi mắt màu nâu sậm vẫn còn hiển hiện.

"Trò Malfoy, mời ngồi," Gã lên tiếng, ngồi xuống chiếc ghế ngay sau bàn, còn Draco đi tới ngồi vào chiếc ghế ở phía trước. Giọng gã nghe rất trầm đục, như thể là giọng của một người đàn ông đã trưởng thành. "Zabini đã báo tôi rằng rằng trò đang có hứng thú với vài dịch vụ của tôi. Tôi không thường trực tiếp gặp mặt khách hàng trong những thương vụ trao đổi, nhưng lại thích gặp những khách hàng tiềm năng mới."

Draco dựa lưng vào ghế và khoanh tay lại, một nụ cười nhẹ hiển hiện trên gương mặt hắn. "Zabini nói rằng ông muốn phổ biến cho tôi một vài _Luật Lệ._"

"À phải. Như trò thấy đấy trò Malfoy, những loại thông tin khác nhau sẽ có những mức giá khác nhau, và thông tin mật sẽ tốn nhiều tiền hơn để lấy được. Nó cũng phụ thuộc vào việc trò muốn thông tin từ ai; mỗi người đều có mức giá riêng của họ, tùy thuộc vào danh tiếng hay độ khó."

"Ổn thôi," Draco nói, chẳng mấy quan tâm.

Gã chuyền một mẩu giấy da cho Draco rồi đứng dậy. Nhận thấy gã làm thế, Draco cũng đứng dậy theo và cùng gã đi về hướng đặt một chiếc tủ.

"Trò có thể viết thông tin trò yêu cầu lên giấy, kí tên ghi rõ Nhà trò, rồi đặt vào chiếc tủ này cùng với số tiền thanh toán. Câu trả lời từ tôi sẽ được gửi thẳng cho trò qua đường bưu cú."

Trước khi Draco kịp nói thêm điều gì, người kia đã quay lại và đi qua cánh cửa.

"Chúc ngủ ngon, trò Malfoy," gã nói rồi biết mất dạng sau cánh cửa ấy. Draco đứng sững như trời trồng ngay trước tủ. Hắn lấy một tờ giấy da từ trong áo chùng rồi mở tủ và đặt vào đó cùng mười Galleon trước khi trở về phòng mình.

* * *

Ginny ngồi vào bàn học trong căn phòng cô ở cùng bốn thành viên Gryffindor khác và nhìn chằm chằm vào một đống giấy da dày cộm.

"Nè Ginny, sao em chưa đi ngủ?" Hermione Granger đứng cạnh Ginny và đặt một tay lên vai cô.

"Chào chị Hermione, chỉ là em chưa thấy mệt," Ginny trả lời. Hermion nhận ra cái túi nhung đen và chỉ vào.

"Em vừa được trả lương hả?" Cô hỏi.

"Dạ," Ginny vui vẻ trả lời.

"Em nghĩ sao nếu tụi mình cùng tới Hogsmead cuối tuần này và mua sắm chút đỉnh?" Hermione đề nghị.

"À, em nghĩ em sẽ ở lại trường thôi. Em còn nhiều bài tập phải làm, với lại cũng có nhiều bản thảo cần đọc lại lắm," Ginny nói, đầy vẻ tội lỗi.

Hermione thở dài. "Ginny này, kể từ hồi em làm thêm ở cái công ty xuất bản đó tụi chị hầu như chẳng thấy em nữa. Có lẽ em nên nghỉ xả hơi một chút, hay có lẽ nên bỏ luôn công việc đó cho rồi, nom em có vẻ căng thẳng rồi đó." Gương mặt Hermione lộ rõ vẻ quan tâm và Ginny không nỡ cãi lại lời cô.

_Chị nói thì dễ rồi, chị đâu phải con nhà nghèo. Chị đâu phải suốt ngày mặc đồ thừa, cũng đâu có bị người khác cười chê. _

"Đừng lo cho em Hermione," Ginny mỉm cười nói, "Em ổn mà. Em thực sự cần công việc này, lương bổng rất tốt và cũng hợp với em nữa. Em không mấy quan tâm tới việc em phải ở lại trường suốt đâu."

"Vậy thì thôi," Hermione nói, thoáng chút buồn bã, "ngủ ngon nhé."

"Chúc chị ngủ ngon, Hermione," Ginny chào lại.

Sau khi Hermione đã rời phòng, Ginny cất những mẩu giấy da vào hộc bàn và lấy ra cuốn sách bọc da đỏ có khắc một kí tự 'H' vàng chói trên đó. Cô còn _rất nhiều _việc phải làm.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Characters in Harry Potter belong to my biggest idol of all time - J. K. Rowling , the original fanfic belongs to Luckyducky7, I own nothing but this translation.**

Chú thích dành cho những ai chưa rõ về đơn vị tiền tệ của thế giới phù thủy:

29 Knut = 1 Sickle, 17 Sickle = 1 Galleon.

* * *

Draco nằm trên giường trong phòng riêng. Còn bốn tiếng đồng hồ nữa trước giờ ăn sáng nhưng hắn không sao chợp mắt cho được; thay vào đó hắn đọc lại tờ giấy da mà The Source đã gửi cho hắn.

**Mỗi câu hỏi trị giá 1 Sickle**

**Một bản báo cáo sơ bộ trị giá 1 Galleon**

**Một bản báo cáo chi tiết trị giá 2 Galleon**

**Những yêu cầu đặc biệt khác sẽ phải thương lượng thêm với The Source**

**Yêu cầu từ thành viên nhà Slytherin: tốn thêm 3 Sickle**

**Yêu cầu từ thành viên nhà Gryffindor: tốn thêm 2 Sickle **

**Yêu cầu từ thành viên nhà Hufflepuff và Ravenclaw: tốn thêm 1 Sickle**

_**Luật lệ:**_

_**1) Khi bị bắt và tra hỏi thông tin từ đâu ra, không được phép khai tên The Source.**_

_**2) Việc thanh toán toàn bộ phải được thực hiện (đặt vào tủ Yêu Cầu và ghi tên rõ ràng) trong vòng ba ngày, bằng không việc giao dịch sẽ bị hủy bỏ và tiền cọc không được trả lại.**_

_**3) The Source không có trách nhiệm cho bất kì thay đổi đột ngột nào sau khi thư trả lời đã được gửi tới cho Khách Hàng.**_

_**4) Nếu The Source không thể tìm được thông tin trong vòng 14 ngày kể từ ngày gửi yêu cầu, hoặc nếu The Source không có khả năng gửi thông tin đó vì bất cứ lí do gì, tiền sẽ được bồi hoàn gấp đôi.**_

_**5) Những Yêu Cầu Đặc Biệt phải được đặt trong Tủ Yêu Cầu và khách hàng phải đợi cho tới khi có thông tin từ The Source.**_

_**Việc phá vỡ bất kì luật lệ nào trên đây sẽ dẫn đến hậu quả là những bí mật sâu kín nhất của bạn sẽ bị phơi ra cho toàn trường biết! Hãy CẨN TRỌNG.**_

Lá thư kết thúc bằng biểu tượng chữ 'S' kì quái của The Source và Draco không sao ngăn mình đoán định cái kẻ bí ẩn này là ai.

_Liệu The Source có thể tìm ra thông tin mình đang cần không? Nếu gã ta bá đạo đúng như Zabini nói, chuyện đó sẽ đơn giản thôi._

* * *

Đã trễ giờ lên lớp nên Ginny phải dốc hết sức bình sinh chạy dọc hành lang nhanh nhất có thể, nhưng điều đó cũng chẳng ích gì bởi các học sinh năm Bảy giờ đang có tiết trống, và bọn họ chắn hết cả lối đi trên hành lang. Giờ thì cô không chỉ đói ngấu, cam tội bỏ ăn sáng do ngủ quên mất, mà kiểu gì cũng sẽ bị thầy Snape phạt cấm túc vì dám tới trễ cho coi.

Sau khi ngoặt qua một góc tường quá nhanh, cái hộp đựng viết lông ngỗng của Ginny trượt xuống khỏi chồng sách cô đang khệ nệ cầm và lăn tròn cho tới khi nó dừng lại giữa hai đôi chân nọ. Ginny ngước lên, và chứng kiến cảnh không ai khác ngoài Pansy Parkinson cùng Garret Closter, một tên cũng học năm Bảy nhà Slytherin, hôn hít nhau ngay giữa hành lang và đang sắp sửa dẫm bẹp cái hộp viết lông ngỗng của cô.

_Tuyệt thật. Đúng thứ mình cần ha, bộ cái ngày này còn tệ lậu được tới mức nào nữa đây? _Ginny cay đắng nghĩ.

Ginny cẩn trọng hướng về phía cặp đôi đang say đắm kia, vẫn giữ chặt chồng sách trước ngực.

"A. Xin lỗi," Ginny thì thào, nhưng bọn họ không hề nghe tiếng cô, hoặc có thể chỉ đang lờ tịt cô đi, vậy nên cô lại lên tiếng lần nữa. "Xin lỗi," cô nói có phần to tiếng hơn, tuy nhiên bởi bọn họ rõ ràng chẳng thèm để tâm tới cô; Ginny đành ngồi sụp xuống và cố chộp lấy hộp viết từ giữa hai đôi chân kia, song thay vào đó tay cô lại bị dẫm lên. Ginny chẳng hề la hét hay rền rĩ trong đau đớn; cô chỉ vội vàng rụt tay lại và xoa xoa đầy giận dữ.

**Crắc**

Ginny ngừng động tác ngay tức khắc và nhìn xuống sàn nhà trước mặt, nơi giờ đây những cây viết lông ngỗng gãy đôi của cô đang nằm chỏng chơ. Phản ứng đầu tiên của Ginny là bàng hoàng, song thật nhanh chóng nó chuyển thành cơn giận dữ, và cô phải cực kì nỗ lực mới ghìm xuống nổi. Những cây viết lông ngỗng ấy là từ anh Charlie, anh đã gửi tặng cô thay cho phần thưởng chúc mừng cô được nhận vào lớp Lương Y thực tập tại Hogwarts. Ginny đứng bật dậy, đột ngột tới nỗi Pansy và bạn trai cô ả kinh ngạc quên cả hôn hít tiếp. Cơn giận trong đầu cô giờ đã thắng thế.

"Đáng ra mấy người nên _biết nghĩ _rằng việc mấy người vuốt ve nhau trong _phòng tắm _Huynh Trưởng hằng đêm đã là _quá đủ _để mấy người lịch sự đừng có mà hôn hít nhau _ngay_ _giữa _HÀNH. LANG. THẾ. NÀY. CHỨ"

Ginny hét lên như muốn thủng cả phổi khiến Pansy cùng bạn trai cô ả bất chợt cứng họng và đứng sững như trời trồng. Tận dụng lúc đối phương vẫn đang sững sờ giữa hành lang thế này, Ginny nhanh nhạy ngồi sụp xuống, túm lấy cái hộp đựng toàn viết gãy rồi đi lướt qua Pansy và bạn trai cô ả.

"Sao mấy người chẳng chịu tha cho bọn tôi khỏi phải chứng kiến cái hành vi tởm lợm của mấy người và lo tìm một cái phòng trống nếu quả thực mấy người thèm khát nhau tới vậy đi!" Ginny ngoái lại nói to trước khi giậm chân thình thình bước dọc hành lang và rẽ ngoặt ngay góc đầu tiên, cố gắng tới lớp Độc Dược nhanh nhất có thể.

* * *

_Lão Snape ngu ngốc! Cấm túc mình cả tuần VÀ còn trừ tới 50 điểm Nhà chỉ vì đi trễ. _

Ginny đã lãnh ngay một tuần cấm túc từ thầy Snape vì tới lớp muộn mười phút, hình phạt dành cho cô là dọn dẹp phòng học Độc Dược mỗi ngày sau giờ học cuối. Vậy nên hiện tại Ginny phải ở đây, giận dữ chùi mặt bàn đúng lúc bất chợt một tiếng gõ cửa vang lên. Thầy Snape rảo bước tới cửa và mở ra, để lộ thân ảnh Draco Malfoy.

"À, trò Malfoy. Mấy nguyên liệu trò cần ở phía sau đấy, và sẵn có trò ở đây, hãy giám sát trò Weasley hộ ta cho tới khi trò ấy chùi sạch tất cả mặt bàn, sau đó trò ấy có thể đi. Ta còn vài chuyện quan trọng hơn cần làm."

Draco gật đầu và lúng búng, "Vâng thưa thầy."

Thầy Snape rời khỏi căn phòng, để mặc Ginny với nghĩa vụ chịu phạt và Draco với bất kể cái gì hắn đang định làm.

Ginny vẫn miệt mài lau chùi, chẳng mảy may để tâm tới Draco; càng làm xong nhanh, cô càng được ra về sớm. Nhưng rồi tên Draco này lại _cứ phải _chọc tức cô cho bằng được cơ.

"Nè Weasley, chưa từng biết mày có thể bạo liệt tới vậy nha." Draco dựa mình vào một trong những cái bàn đã được lau, quan sát Ginny với hai tay khoanh trước ngực. Draco vận áo chùng gọn gàng cùng đôi giày đen bóng lộn, còn tóc hắn được vuốt keo chải vuột ra sau. Ginny lại như một thái cực hoàn toàn trái ngược, cô mặc áo chùng phai màu cùng đôi giày cũ rích, còn một phần tóc cô được cột túm tạm thành một cái búi rối bù, phần còn lại xõa xuống dài tới ngang lưng.

Ginny thậm chí còn chẳng thèm liếc hắn tới một cái và chỉ tiếp tục chuyển sang một cái bàn dơ khác.

Draco thấy bổn phận của mình đây là phải chọc tức con bé Weasley và hắn cũng chẳng có ý định dừng lại chút nào. "Mày biết đó, tao thấy hết sức ngạc nhiên trước việc mặc dù nghèo rớt mùng tơi, mày lại có thể mua được cái thông tin tuyệt mật về Pansy thế đấy."

Draco chờ đợi phản ứng từ cô và quả thực Ginny đã ngước lên, nhìn chằm chằm thẳng vào đôi mắt xám bạc nơi hắn, nhưng sau đó lại nhanh chóng tiếp tục công việc lau chùi.

Draco đứng thẳng dậy và chậm rãi bước tới chỗ Ginny.

"Cái thông tin độc quyền về cuộc sống riêng tư của Pansy hẳn phải đáng giá cả một gia tài. Tao tự hỏi sao mày lại có thể kiếm được bằng đấy tiền vậy Weasley?" Draco nghiêng người về phía cái bàn Ginny đang lau và gắng nhìn thẳng vào đôi mắt cô, song cô vẫn cứ tiếp tục lau lau chùi chùi và chẳng buồn nhìn lại hắn, vậy nên Draco đành phải đứng thẳng dậy, đút hai tay vào túi quần hắn. "Vậy mày đã làm gì thế Weasley? Bán một trong những thằng anh của mày làm nô lệ hả?"

_Thế là quá đủ. Mình sẽ tự kết thúc cái ngày tồi tệ nhất đời này. _Ginny nghĩ.

Cô quẳng miếng giẻ lau xuống bàn và quay ngoắt lại lườm Draco một cái bén gót. Hắn có thể thấy được những tia đỏ rực sáng lên trong đôi mắt nâu kia. _Có thế chứ, _hắn nghĩ.

"Điều gì khiến anh nghĩ tôi phải đi mua thứ thông tin đó vậy hả Malfoy?" Ginny chống nạnh, ngẩng cao đầu chất vấn Draco. Cô không hẳn quá lùn so với hắn, ít ra cũng cao tới chân mày hắn, vậy nên cô chỉ phải hơi nghếch mặt để nhìn thẳng vào mắt hắn.

"Vậy tao đoán mày thuộc dạng khoái dòm trộm ha. Thấy thỏa mãn khi chứng kiến cảnh người khác đang hôn hít nhau hả Weasley?"

"Tôi không có nghĩa vụ phải giải thích cho anh, _Malfoy_." Ginny chộp lấy túi xách của mình và đùng đùng đi ra khỏi phòng học, bỏ mặc một Draco đang cười khảy phía sau.

_Úi chà, đúng là sự thỏa mãn khi chọc tức một đứa nhà Weasley có khác._

Khi Draco bước vào căn phòng dành riêng cho Thủ Lĩnh Nam Sinh của mình, hắn thấy có một mẩu giấy da màu hồng phớt đặt ngay trên mặt bàn. _Nhanh thật. _Hắn vội vàng mở ra và đọc.

_**Harry Potter không sợ gì cả.**_

_**Đã xác nhận.**_

"CÁI GÌ!" Draco gầm lên.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Characters in Harry Potter belong to my biggest idol of all time - J. K. Rowling , the original fanfic belongs to Luckyducky7, I own nothing but this translation.**

* * *

Draco bước thình thình trên hành lang vào đêm đó, chẳng buồn quan tâm tới việc mình đang làm ồn tới mức nào. Khi hắn tới được nơi cần đến, Draco mở bật cửa, một cách giận dữ, rồi đóng sập lại sau lưng mình.

The Source đang ngồi trên bàn gã, giở giở lật lật mấy tấm giấy da và thỉnh thoảng lại quay qua đếm tiền. Gã vẫn vận chiếc áo chùng đen dài như thường lệ, đeo trên mặt cái mặt nạ quen thuộc.

Draco sải bước tới chỗ gã và dộng thẳng mẩu giấy da hồng phớt, thứ mà hắn vừa nhận được sáng hôm đó, xuống mặt bàn. "Tôi trả cho ông tới 10 Galleon để ông tiết lộ tôi biết Harry Potter sợ điều gì nhất và tôi đã mong nhận được một câu trả lời cho đàng hoàng."

Gã mang mặt nạ ngước lên nhìn Draco và cười nhạt. "Đó là một câu trả lời đàng hoàng còn gì. Harry Potter thực sự chẳng sợ gì cả," gã nói.

Draco mạnh bạo ngồi xuống ghế và khoanh tay lại. "Nhảm nhí. Ai cũng phải sợ gì đó hết! Tôi không tin việc Potter không hề sợ bất cứ thứ gì."

"Trò nói đúng Malfoy à; Trò Potter có sợ _một thứ_, nhưng thứ đó giờ đã bị phá hủy mất rồi, vậy nên giờ trò ấy chẳng hề sợ gì cả. Ngoại trừ một điều, nhưng điều đó không được coi như một nỗi sợ, cá nhân tôi thấy nó giống như mối lo hơn."

"Tôi cóc quan tâm đó là nỗi sợ hay lo lắng gì sất, tôi đã trả tiền cho ông để mua thông tin; giờ thì nói tôi nghe nó sợ cái gì mau!"

The Source ngồi thẳng dậy và ném một cái túi ra trước mặt Draco. Thứ bên trong cái túi ấy kêu leng keng và Draco nhìn nó đầy thắc mắc.

"Cái gì đây?" Draco hỏi.

"Tiền thừa của anh. 10 Galleon là quá nhiều cho thông tin này," The Source trả lời.

"_Cái thứ này_ chẳng đáng 1 Sickle nữa là. Vậy mà Zabini đã nói gì chứ, về việc ông giỏi và đáng tin tới nhường nào. Đúng là toàn rác rưởi hết. Và tới khi tôi loan tin này ra sẽ chẳng còn bất kì ai chịu đến xin thông tin từ ông cho xem, dẫu ông có biết địa điểm của Năm Hành Lang Huyền Thoại ở đâu chăng nữa."

_(A/N – được Translator dịch lại: "Năm Hành Lang Huyền Thoại" là do bạn tác giả tự nghĩ ra, đó là những hành lang tương truyền sẽ dẫn tới năm căn phòng đặc biệt. Những căn phòng này mang ý nghĩa đặc biệt với những học sinh bởi nó là thứ dường như cực kì bí ẩn.)_

Draco lại làm mặt bề trên lần nữa; lưng hắn thoải mái dựa vào tường, gương mặt không hề lộ chút biểu cảm nào ngoại trừ cái nhếch môi rất nhẹ còn đôi mắt xám bạc nơi hắn đầy vẻ áp chế. _Giờ thì ông buộc phải nói tôi nghe rồi đây._

"Trò không dọa tôi được đâu Malfoy à," The Source lên tiếng.

Cái nhếch mép nơi khóe miệng hắn trễ xuống khiến hắn cau mày nhẹ. Đây không phải thứ hắn mong sẽ xảy ra.

"Trò có thể loan tin khắp trường nếu muốn, và điều đó chẳng ảnh hưởng gì bởi tôi là người duy nhất có thể cung cấp cho các học sinh Hogwarts những gì bọn họ muốn."

"Câm đi," Draco gắt. "Việc biết được những bí mật thầm kín nhất của mọi người rồi đem bán lại cho các học sinh khác chỉ để bọn chúng có thể bày những trò chơi khăm nhau ngu ngốc thì có gì đáng tự hào chứ? Ông chỉ như mấy thằng ngu thường thấy thôi. Ông chẳng biết gì về những việc đang thực sự diễn ra trong cái trường này sất."

The Source đặt khuỷu tay lên mặt bàn rồi chống cằm giữa hai bàn tay mình.

"Ý trò là tôi không biết được việc giáo sư Dumbledore, trò Potter và chính bản thân trò đã ở trong Phòng Chứa Bí Mật mới tháng trước giao chiến với Voldermort và lũ Tử Thần Thực Tử của y sao."

Draco hoàn toàn kinh ngạc. Hắn nhìn The Source chằm chằm, miệng hơi há; bởi hắn chẳng biết phải nói gì. Sao gã lại biết được chứ? _Những người duy nhất có mặt lúc ấy là thầy Dumbledore, Potter, một vài người từ Bộ và bản thân mình. Bộ Potter đã tiết lộ cho gã, hay là ai đó trong Bộ? _

The Source bỏ tay xuống khỏi bàn và dựa người vào lưng ghế phía sau, cười toe. "Tôi đoán tôi chưa tới mức thảm hại như trò nghĩ, há Malfoy?"

"Làm thế nào..." Draco không có cơ hội nói hết câu bởi những tiếng cào có thể được nghe rõ từ phía bên kia cánh cửa. Có ai đó, hoặc có thứ gì đó đang ở ngay ngoài.

The Source đứng bật dậy và nhìn về phía cửa. "Là Bà Norris. Đồng nghĩa với việc Filch sẽ tới đây sớm thôi," The Source nói rồi vội gom sạch những mẩu giấy cũng như tiền bạc trên bàn vào một cái túi đen đặt sẵn đấy. Gã quay lại, hướng về phía cánh cửa đằng sau. Draco đứng dậy rồi chạy theo gã. The Source mở bật cửa và bước qua đó trong khi Draco chỉ vừa kịp nhảy bật qua trước khi nó đóng sập lại sau lưng hắn.

* * *

Căn phòng bọn hắn đang ở tối tăm và chật chội. Một ngọn nến nhỏ trên mặt tủ, nơi The Source đang dựa lựng vào, là nguồn sáng duy nhất chốn này. Draco đứng ngay đối diện The Soure trong căn phòng chật chội tới mức chẳng có mấy khoảng cách giữa bọn hắn.

Draco cựa quậy định bụng sẽ kiếm một tư thế thoải mái hơn nhưng một bàn tay đã đặt trên ngực hắn.

"Đừng cử động," The Source thầm thì.

Draco ngừng động đậy ngay và tận dụng cơ hội quan sát The Source kĩ hơn. Gã vẫn mang mặt nạ che kín từ trán tới mũi gã. Trên chiếc mặt nạ ấy có khoét hai lỗ nhỏ, để lộ đôi mắt nâu sậm nơi gã. Chiếc mũi nhỏ xinh trắng trẻo kia không hề được che khuất và có thể thấy được, cũng như đôi môi nhỏ nhắn đỏ mọng của gã. Draco tiếp tục hướng mắt xuống áo chùng gã, cái áo đen dài nhưng vì vội vàng chạy vào căn phòng này nên đã bị nới lỏng ra và để lộ...

_Vớ cao và váy xám sao?_

Một suy nghĩ lóe lên trong đầu Draco và hắn lại nhìn The Source lần nữa, nhưng với ánh nhìn khác. Cô nàng đang hoàn toàn chú tâm vào cánh cửa, rướn cổ ra cố gắng nghe xem chuyện gì đang xảy ra ở phòng bên kia.

* * *

Ở bên kia cánh cửa, Filch đã vào được phòng và đang nhìn quanh đầy ngờ vực.

"Này gái, em có tìm thấy ai chưa?" Lão nói với nàng mèo của mình.

_Meo._

"Dường như chẳng có ai, không ai còn tới căn phòng này lâu rồi mà."

_Meo. _Bà Norris cạ cạ vào chân Filch và vẫn rình mò xung quanh.

"Thôi nào gái. Ta sẽ đi tuần phía bên kia lâu đài vậy." Filch đuổi Bà Norris ra khỏi phòng rồi bỏ đi.

* * *

Nghe tiếng Filch và Bà Norris đã bỏ đi xa, The Source thở phào nhẹ nhõm. Cô nhận ra tay mình vẫn đặt lên ngực Draco và vội rụt ngay lại. Ánh mắt họ chạm nhau và Draco cười nhẹ.

"Cô là con gái."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Characters in Harry Potter belong to my biggest idol of all time - ****J. K. Rowling ****, the original fanfic belongs to ****Luckyducky7****, I own nothing but this translation.**

* * *

Đôi mắt The Source mở to trong một khắc nhưng ngay sau đó cô nàng đã kéo áo chùng xuống để chỉnh thẳng lại, và một giọng vẫn điềm đạm trả lời hắn,

"Vậy thì sao?"

Khi đã biết rõ việc giọng cô nàng bị biến đổi bằng một thứ bùa phép, chất giọng trầm đục giống đàn ông phát ra từ một cô nàng trẻ tuổi nghe thực lạ tai với Draco. Khiến cô nàng chẳng có chút nữ tính nào cả. _Không biết cô ta trông như thế nào nhỉ? Nhưng đúng là mùi hương nơi cô ta thực dễ chịu. _Draco nghĩ.

Hắn cúi sát lại gần gương mặt The Source cho tới khi đôi môi hắn gần chạm vào tai cô và thầm thì bằng một chất giọng cực kì quyến rũ.

"Chỉ là hết sức thuận tiện thôi." Draco đưa tay lên vuốt dọc theo quai hàm cô nàng bằng ngón tay hắn. Hắn nghe thấy tiếng cô hít một hơi thật sâu và cười nhẹ.

The Source đẩy hắn ra ngay tức khắc và chạy vọt trở lại căn phòng nơi còn một cánh cửa nữa. Cô mở cửa và chạy ra, theo sát ngay sau là Draco. The Source đã vội vàng xuống kịp cầu thang xoắn ốc trong khi Draco phải xoay sở lắm mới theo dấu cô nàng được.

_Merlin ạ, cô ta nhanh thiệt chứ._

Thấy đuôi áo chùng cô đã khuất khỏi tầm mắt Draco vội chạy xuống cầu thang nhanh nhất có thể với hy vọng bắt kịp cô, nhưng khi hắn tới được chân cầu thang thì chỉ thấy một hành lang tối mù buộc hắn phải dừng lại, hết nhìn trái rồi lại nhìn sang phải. Cô ta đã đi hướng nào vậy nhỉ?

Nghe thấy có tiếng lộp cộp bên phải, hắn bắn đầu chạy theo hướng phát ra âm thanh đó. Ngay góc quẹo ở hành lang hắn đâm sầm vào Filch và con mèo của lão. Filch giơ chiếc đèn dầu lên và chế nhạo Draco.

"Trò làm cái trò gì giữa đêm thế này hả. Tôi sẽ báo cho Thủ Lĩnh nhà trò và bảo bọn chúng bắt phạt trò. Thậm chí có lẽ phải dùng phòng tra khảo lại mới được."

Draco nhanh chóng trấn tĩnh và đứng thẳng dậy.

"_Tôi _chính là Thủ Lĩnh Nam Sinh và tôi _có quyền _rảo quanh các hành lang vào buổi tối để đi tuần," Draco nói đầy vẻ bề trên.

Hắn đẩy Filch sang bên và rảo bước dọc hành lang tới phòng dành cho Thủ Lĩnh Nam Sinh. _Lão Filch ngu ngốc, _hắn nghĩ.

Cùng lúc ấy, một bóng người ẩn sâu trong màn đêm vội vàng chạy lên cầu thang dẫn tới một trong những tòa tháp.

* * *

Draco đều đặn tới căn phòng bí mật ba đêm kế tiếp nhưng The Source không hề ở đấy. Hắn quyết tâm phải tìm cho bằng được xem cô ta là ai.

_Cô ta mặc đồng phục vậy hẳn là đang học ở đây. Ngoài ra vì cô ta là con gái nên coi như mình loại trừ được một nửa số học sinh. Còn điều gì khác ở cô ta nhỉ? Mùi hương nơi cô ta..._

"Trò Malfoy!"

Draco vội ngước đầu lên và nhìn về phía giáo sư Snape.

"Độc dược của trò đang sôi sùng sục và bắn tung tóe ra kìa."

Draco ngó xuống món độc dược bị hỏng và bắt đầu gắng ngăn nó đừng sôi nữa. Cái đống lộn xộn này thực quá khủng nên thầy Snape không còn lí do gì mà không trừ điểm Nhà và phạt cấm túc Draco.

"Trừ nhà Slytherin mười điểm và cấm túc sau giờ học."

Tiếng chuông báo hiệu hết giờ vang lên và Draco phải ở lại lau dọn cái mớ lộn xộn mình vừa gây ra. Có tiếng gõ cửa và rồi Ginny bước vào. Cô rảo bước tới bàn giáo viên và lên tiếng gọi thầy Snape.

"Thưa giáo sư," cô nói trong khi đứng chờ thầy giao việc cho mình.

"Trò Weasley. Nhiệm vụ của trò hôm nay là dọn dẹp cái đám lộn xộn đó." Thầy chỉ vào chỗ Draco làm đổ độc dược tung tóe. "Làm xong thì sang dán nhãn lại toàn bộ nguyên liệu trên kệ kia." Ginny nhìn về hướng cái kệ và thấy những cái lọ đủ kích thước khác nhau đang đựng đầy sâu bọ côn trùng các loại đang bò lổn nhổn.

"Hình phạt dành cho trò, Malfoy à, là phải giám sát trò Weasley cho tới khi trò ấy hoàn thành công việc được giao." Thầy Snape đi ra và đóng sập cửa phòng lại.

"Nào nào? Mày còn chờ cái gì thế Weasley? Bắt tay vào việc đi." Drao ngồi xuống ghế khác, dựa lưng ra sau để thư giãn và suy nghĩ.

Ginny vén tay áo lên và bắt đầu đi lấy xô cùng nùi giẻ để lau sạch cái mớ do Draco gây ra.

* * *

Ginny đã dọn xong mớ độc dược tung tóe từ một giờ trước và lúc này đang dán nhãn vào những cái lọ đựng đầy ốc sên và sâu bọ. Mỗi lần cầm một cái lọ lên là y như rằng cô lại chun mũi nhìn nó với ánh mắt đầy kinh tởm. Khi cô đang rờ tới những lọ cuối cùng thì Draco lên tiếng,

"Làm xong chưa đấy? Tao còn nhiều việc lắm đó, mày biết chứ?"

Ginny chẳng buồn để ý tới hắn và tiếp tục viết tên lên những miếng giấy đề can rồi dán vào lọ.

Draco đứng dậy và đi về phía Ginny. "Nhanh lên coi. Có dán mấy cái nhãn mà sao lâu thế hả?"

Ginny bắt đầu thấy bực mình. "Ờ vậy tại sao _anh _không tự đi mà làm lấy đi Malfoy."

"Cho xin đi, làm như tao sẽ tới gần thứ tởm lợm như mấy cái của nợ đó không bằng." Draco chun mũi và tỏ vẻ kinh tởm.

"Sao thế Malfoy? Sợ mấy con ốc sên bé xíu này à?" Ginny cầm lấy đuôi một con sên nước và phe phẩy ngay trước mặt Malfoy. Cô lén lấy nó ra từ một chiếc lọ cốt để chọc tức hắn.

Draco hơi lùi lại, tỏ ra cực kì gớm guốc. "Chỉ có một đứa Weasley như mày mới dám sờ vào cái thứ nhầy nhụa thế!"

Ginny nổi sùng lên. _Mình sẽ dạy hắn ta một bài học vì dám xúc phạm mình. _Cô ném con sên đi, cố tình nhắm về phía Draco.

Nó trung ngay má trái hắn và Draco sững cả người. Hắn đảo mắt nhìn xuống, và rồi hắn cũng nổi sùng lên.

"Weasley! BỎ NÓ RA KHỎI NGƯỜI TAO NGAY!"

Ginny khúc khích cười và Draco chẳng hề thấy thích thú chút nào.

"Không. Anh tự đi mà bỏ," Ginny nói.

"Mày sẽ phải trả giá vì chuyện này Weasley," hắn gầm lên.

Draco đuổi theo Ginny và bọn họ chạy quanh mớ bàn ghế cứ như hai đứa con nít năm tuổi chơi trò đuổi bắt.

Draco cuối cùng cũng túm được cánh tay Ginny và siết lại thật chặt khi bất ngờ con Sên Nước, vẫn còn đang dính trên má hắn phe phẩy đuôi và phun sương ra, khiến Draco cuối cùng hít trọn vào. Sau khi phun sương, nó không bám vào mặt hắn nữa mà đáp xuống mặt đất rồi chậm rãi bò đi.

Từ lúc con sên rời khỏi mặt hắn, Draco bắt đầu ho sù sụ và cố phẩy tay để xua làn sương xung quanh. Khi hắn đang bận làm thế, Ginny đã kịp giằng tay ra, vớ lấy chồng sách của mình và bắt đầu hướng ra phía cửa, song tiếng ho của Draco ngày càng lớn và gần giống như nôn khan vậy.

Lương tâm bất chợt cắn rứt, Ginny ngoái đầu lại và quan sát tình hình xem có ổn không.

Draco đặt một tay trên bàn để chống đỡ cả người mình, tay còn lại hắn đặt trên ngực trong khi tiếng ho vẫn rất lớn. Ginny bước tới chỗ hắn và nghiêng người tới trước để xem hắn có sao không.

"Malfoy?"

Tiếng ho của Draco vẫn không hề dứt, trái lại nó càng trầm trọng thêm. Ginny bắt đầu thấy hoang mang.

"Malfoy," cô tuyệt vọng nói. "Đừng vờ vịt nữa," cô van này nhưng Draco vẫn cứ ho và bắt đầu gắng sức hớp lấy không khí.

Ginny đặt tay lên lưng hắn và vỗ nhẹ, cố gắng giúp hắn thở lại bình thường nhưng vô ích. Cô thực sự lo lắng và bắt đầu phát hoảng.

"Malfoy, sao vậy? Anh vẫn ổn chứ? Thôi nào. Thở đi." Ginny khẩn trương vỗ lưng hắn và hắn dường như đã lấy lại nhịp thở một chút nhưng chỉ kịp thều thào.

"L... là... c... cơn... h... hen..."

Ginny dừng ngay động tác lại và đứng sững người bàng hoàng. _Một cơn hen?_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Characters in Harry Potter belong to my biggest idol of all time - J. K. Rowling , the original fanfic belongs to Luckyducky7, I own nothing but this translation.**

* * *

Ginny hoàn toàn sững sờ. Cô nhớ mình đã đọc về chứng bệnh này và việc nó nguy hiểm thế nào vì có thể khiến bệnh nhân nghẹn thở. _Anh ta sẽ chết nếu cứ không thở được vậy. _

Ginny nhanh chóng chộp lấy đũa phép của mình và chỉa về phía Draco.

"_**Saclendo**_" Màn sương do con Sên Nước gây ra vốn vẫn trôi nổi quanh Draco bị hút vào đầu đũa phép và hắn có thể thở được nhiều hơn chút.

Ginny quay lại chỗ Draco, quàng một tay hắn qua vai mình trong khi cánh tay cô đặt sau hông hắn. Cô đặt tay còn lại lên ngực Draco để cố định hắn và bắt đầu kéo hắn ra khỏi phòng.

"Mày *khụ khụ* định làm *khụ khụ* gì vậy?" Hắn rền rĩ.

"Tôi đưa anh đến Bệnh Xá. Nếu anh không lấy sạch đám sương đó ra khỏi phổi, rất có thể anh sẽ bị thương tật vĩnh viễn đó. Khi ấy anh sẽ không bao giờ thở lại bình thường được."

Draco nhìn xuống Ginny và hắn để mất vẻ khinh khỉnh thường ngày trên gương mặt mình. Sự lo lắng quan tâm cô dành cho hắn là một thứ gì đó hết sức xa lạ với hắn đây. Ngoài mẹ hắn ra, chưa ai từng tỏ ra quan tâm tới hắn như cô ta lúc này và điều ấy khiến hắn thấy rung động sâu sắc.

Cuối cùng bọn hắn cũng tới được Bệnh Xá và Ginny nhanh chóng dìu Draco tới chiếc giường gần nhất rồi đỡ hắn ngồi lên. Cơn ho của hắn càng lúc càng tồi tệ hơn và hắn chớp cái đã không thở nổi. Draco nằm xuống giường, cứ thế ho mãi chẳng dứt, đầu hắn ngoặt hẳn sang bên. Hắn thấy Ginny chạy vội vào văn phòng tìm Bà Pomfrey.

Bà Pomfrey chạy tới giường Draco và quan sát tình trạng hắn. Hắn đang ho sù sụ không ngừng nên bà chẳng thể hỏi thẳng hắn gặp vấn đề gì được.

"Trò Malfoy, trò có thể nói cho ta nghe trò gặp chuyện gì không? Trò Malfoy?"

"Thưa bà Pomfrey, con nghĩ ảnh không thể trả lời bà được đâu." Ginny bảo bà.

Draco gần như bất tĩnh từ cơn ho dữ dội cộng thêm việc nghẹn thở, đôi mắt hắn nhắm nghiền vậy nên hắn không thể chứng kiến được điều gì đang xảy ra, nhưng giữa cơn mơ màng hắn có nghe thấy chút đỉnh.

"Nhưng Ginny à ta phải hỏi trò ấy đang gặp chuyện gì trước cái đã."

"Thế thì sao bà không cho ảnh thứ gì để ngừng cơn ho lại trước đi ạ?" Giọng Ginny cực kì lo lắng và đầy vẻ khẩn khoản.

"Ta cần phải biết tiền sử bệnh của trò ấy và liệu trò ấy có đang điều trị bằng các loại thuốc khác không. Nếu chẳng may ta cho trò ấy uống phải thứ gì gây phản ứng với thuốc mà trò ấy đang điều trị, mọi chuyện sẽ càng tồi tệ hơn."

"Không, ảnh hiện không dùng thuốc gì cả. Đó là một cơn hen. Ảnh chẳng may hít phải sương từ Sên Nước và điều ấy đã gây ra chuyện này." Ginny nói cả câu dài chỉ trong một hơi duy nhất. Thời gian là thứ cần kíp nhất lúc này.

"Ôi trời ạ, chúng ta phải nhanh lên mới được."

Có vài tiếng ồn ào kế đấy và rồi hai dáng người xuất hiện trở lại.

Draco nhận thấy đầu mình đang bị nhấc bổng lên và có thứ chất lỏng nào đó được rót vào miệng hắn. Hắn cảm nhận được không khí trong lành cuối cùng cũng len được vào được hai buồng phổi mình và lập lức hít lấy hít để.

"Không thể tin được. Nhà trường đã lưu ý đặc biệt rằng bất kì bệnh lí nào dạng này đều phải được báo cáo lại cho ta vào ngày nhập trường. Giờ thì trò ấy sẽ phải đối mặt với vài rắc rối rồi đây," Bà Pomfrey lên tiếng, đầy vẻ giận dữ.

"Không phải lỗi của ảnh đâu thưa bà Pomfrey. Ảnh đã được chữa lành hoàn toàn trước thời điểm tới Hogwarts nhập học một năm nhưng vì một số lí do nào đó bệnh lại bất ngờ tái phát. Ảnh chưa hề gặp phải cơn hen nào cho tới hôm nay," Ginny nói, giọng tỏ rõ sự quan tâm.

"Sao trò lại biết được tất thảy chuyện này vậy Ginny?" Có chút tò mò trong giọng Bà Pomfrey và bà đang chờ Ginny trả lời.

Ginny giờ đây nhỏ nhẹ hơn và Draco có thể nghe tiếng cô ta di di chân trên nền đất. "A ờm... là do ảnh tự nói con nghe ạ. Trước lúc ảnh bắt đầu lên cơn ho."

Draco muốn bật dậy và chất vấn cô ta, nhưng hắn còn quá yếu, vậy nên hắn đành phải đầu hàng trước cơn buồn ngủ díu mắt.

* * *

Draco tỉnh lại và dụi dụi mắt bằng cả hai tay. Hắn ngồi dậy cốt để quan sát xem mình đang ở đâu và nhận ra hắn đang nằm trên giường ở Bệnh Xá, trên người đã mặc sẵn bộ đồ ngủ của chính mình. Draco nhìn quanh và không thấy bất kì ai khác trong căn phòng tối, ngoại trừ một người, đang ngồi trên ghế và gục đầu xuống chân giường hắn. Là Ginny, và con bé đang ngủ. Draco ngước nhìn đồng hồ, nhận thấy giờ đã là 3 giờ sáng.

_Sao cô ta vẫn còn ở đây nhỉ? _Hắn tự nhủ.

Draco cúi xuống gần hơn về phía Ginny và dùng một tay gạt mớ tóc đang phủ xuống khuôn mặt cô. _Con chồn nhỏ này (*), _hắn thầm nghĩ, nhưng khi những ngón tay hắn tình cờ chạm vào khuôn mặt cô, cô tỉnh ngay dậy và ánh mắt họ chạm nhau.

_[(*) Draco thường gọi khinh miệt người nhà Weasley là ... Weasel, tức nghĩa là con chồn, vì hai từ này có cách viết gần giống nhau]_

Vẫn còn ngái ngủ, Ginny ngồi thẳng dậy trên ghế và dụi dụi mắt cốt để thấy được xung quanh. Ngay tức khắc Draco rụt người lại và chưng ra bộ mặt không chút biểu cảm thường ngày. "Malfoy," giọng cô thầm thì.

Hắn mở miệng định trả lời nhưng chẳng có âm thanh nào phát ra cả. Sự kinh hãi hiển hiện trên khắp khuôn mặt hắn và hắn túm chặt lấy cổ họng mình. Draco bắt đầu cử động miệng, gắng sức nói chuyện nhưng cuối cùng lại chỉ ho sù sụ.

Ginny đứng dậy rồi ngồi xuống giường ngay cạnh Draco. Cô mỉm cười nhẹ nhàng và giọng cô nghe mới dịu dàng làm sao.

"Bình tĩnh nào Malfoy." Cô đưa tay ra vỗ nhẹ lưng hắn để làm giảm cơn ho. "Anh vừa trải qua một cơn hen nặng và nó gây ra chút thương tổn cho phổi anh, chính thế nên giờ anh mới tắt tiếng. Tuy vậy cũng đừng quá lo lắng; đây chỉ là tình trạng tạm thời thôi, vài ngày nữa anh sẽ nói lại được bình thường." Draco kinh ngạc trước sự dịu dàng trong giọng nói cô ta nhưng rồi lại bỏ qua ngay để tranh thủ tận hưởng cảm giác bàn tay ấm áp nơi cô đang đặt trên lưng mình.

Những tiếng ho của Draco dần dừng lại, vậy nên Ginny cũng ngừng vỗ lưng hắn và đứng dậy. Cô quay lại rồi cầm lấy một chiếc lọ đựng thứ chất lỏng màu xanh dương và đưa nó cho Draco.

"Này, uống đi. Nó sẽ giúp anh bớt ho khan và dễ thở hơn đó."

Draco lấy chiếc lọ và uống một ngụm tướng, cùng lúc ấy vẫn chẳng rời mắt khỏi Ginny. Sau khi hắn đã nốc cạn, Ginny đưa hắn một cốc nước lọc rồi đỡ lấy chiếc lọ từ tay hắn.

Đợi hắn uống nước xong, cô đặt cốc nước xuống chiếc tủ đầu giường rồi xách cặp lên. Draco nhướn mày và quẳng cho cô một ánh nhìn đầy thắc mắc.

"Ừm giờ tôi phải đi đây. Anh nên ngủ thêm chút nữa."

Ginny rời Bệnh Xá còn Draco nằm phịch lại xuống gối, có chút thất vọng.

Hắn nhớ lại những sự kiện xảy ra hôm ấy và mỉm cười trước kí ức về việc Ginny đã hoảng sợ và quan tâm hắn thế nào. Một suy nghĩ chợt lóe lên trong đầu hắn khiến hắn bật dậy khỏi giường.

_Làm sao cô ta lại biết được về bệnh hen cũng như tình trạng của mình chứ? _

Draco trằn trọc một lúc lâu sau đấy, vậy nên khi hắn tỉnh lại cũng đã gần quá trưa.

Điều phiền nhiễu ở đây là ngay khi hắn thức Bà Pomfrey đã nhào tới đòi kiểm tra cổ họng hắn, phổi hắn và cả nhiệt độ hắn nữa, trong khi hắn thực tình chỉ muốn được đi toa lét. Draco tin chắc rằng hắn sẽ tè ra quần nếu hắn không thể ĐI NGAY và hắn đang cố sức để kiềm nén sự vẫy gọi của thiên nhiên đó lại. Bà Pomfrey vẫn cứ ép hắn nằm xuống và trừng mắt lườm hắn, bắt hắn phải giữ nguyên tư thế. May thay, đúng thời khắc cần thiết nhất thì còn ai khác ngoài Ginny lại xuất hiện chứ?

Ginny bước vào Bệnh Xá và điều đầu tiên cô chứng kiến là cảnh Draco đang tuyệt vọng tìm cách ngồi dậy. Cô vội tiến đến và kéo lấy vai Bà Pomfrey.

"Thưa bà Pomfrey, Malfoy chỉ đang muốn đi vệ sinh thôi."

Bà Pomfrey nhìn vào khuôn mặt đau khổ của Draco và ngừng ép hắn xuống. "Thì trò chỉ cần nói ta biết là được thôi mà," bà lúng búng.

Draco tận dụng ngay cơ hội này và chạy vội vào nhà vệ sinh.

"Ảnh không nói chuyện được mà thưa bà."

Sự ngỡ ngàng hiển hiện trên gương mặt Bà Pomfrey và bà thoáng ửng đỏ vì ngượng. "Ôi trời, ta quên béng đi mất."

Ginny mỉm cười trấn an "Hay là cứ để con chăm sóc cho quý ông Malfoy phiền nhiễu này hộ bà nhé?"

Bà Pomfrey thở phào nhẹ nhõm "Được thôi con yêu à, nhưng nếu có chuyện gì xảy ra nhớ phải báo ta ngay nhé?"

"Dĩ nhiên rồi ạ."

Bà Pomfrey trở lại văn phòng còn Ginny bắt đầu dọn lại chăn mùng trên giường Draco. Trong cơn giãy dụa hắn đã làm lộn xộn hết cả giường chiếu. Sau khi đã dọn xong Ginny kéo chiếc bàn được đặt dưới chân giường ra giữa và đặt lên đó một khay thức ăn.

Draco sảng khoái rời nhà vệ sinh và nhận thấy Ginny đã dọn lại giường hắn, lại còn mang chút thức ăn cho hắn nữa. Hắn không sao ngăn mình đừng mỉm cười, nhưng ngay khi cô quay qua và thấy hắn, hắn vội nghiêm mặt lại, rảo bước tới giường rồi ngồi xuống.

"Anh có thấy đồ dùng vệ sinh tôi để trong đấy cho anh không?" Ginny vừa hỏi vừa gỡ nắp khay.

Draco nhìn cô chằm chằm và gật đầu. Trong phòng tắm hắn có thấy một chiếc li xanh ngọc đi cùng bàn chải đánh răng đồng màu, lược, kem đánh răng và khăn mặt đều có ghi kí tự DM trên đấy. Hắn biết đó là đồ của hắn nên đã dùng ngay sau khi đi vệ sinh xong.

"Còn đây là bữa trưa cho anh. Vì anh bỏ bữa sáng nên tôi lấy cho anh thêm nhiều đồ chút, phòng trường hợp anh đói quá. À và tôi cũng mang cả bài tập về nhà trong mấy tiết học sáng nay của anh đây."

Ginny chỉ vào vài mẩu giấy da đặt trên tủ đầu giường.

"Giờ tôi phải đi rồi, nhưng nếu cần gì anh cứ rung chuông gọi Bà Pomfrey nhé." Ginny đặt một chiếc chuông bạc nhỏ lên chồng giấy và bắt đầu quay người dợm bước đi, song bị ngăn lại khi Draco tằng hắng một cái rõ to.

Ginny ngoái lại và nhìn Draco. Miệng hắn cứ đóng mở liên hồi như thể hắn đang muốn nói điều gì song không thể, hẳn nhiên chuyện này khiến hắn bực bội hết sức nên cuối cùng hắn đành nhanh chóng ngậm miệng lại. Hắn chỉ muốn cám ơn cô ta mà cũng không được.

Ginny cảm nhận được sự khó chịu này từ hắn và mỉm cười.

"Tôi sẽ quay lại thăm anh sớm thôi Malfoy à, trong lúc ấy anh lo ăn đi và đừng cố gắng nói chuyện nhé."

Ginny rời khỏi phòng, còn Draco cứ chằm chằm nhìn theo dáng cô, trên khuôn mặt hắn hiển hiện sự háo hức.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Characters in Harry Potter belong to my biggest idol of all time - J. K. Rowling , the original fanfic belongs to Luckyducky7, I own nothing but this translation.**

* * *

Draco dành ba tiếng đồng hồ tiếp theo để ăn uống và làm bài tập, song hắn không hoàn toàn tập trung cho được bởi mỗi khi có ai đó bước vào Bệnh Xá, y như rằng hắn lại ngước lên xem thử có phải Ginny không. Điều này thực ngớ ngẩn quá thể, bởi hắn biết giờ này lớp học vẫn chưa tan, vậy nên chẳng thể nào có chuyện cô ta tới thăm hắn ngay được. Chỉ là hắn có quá nhiều câu hỏi muốn chất vấn cô ta, và ngoài ra cũng bởi trong tiềm thức hắn, hắn thực sự thích thú trước việc cô ta chăm sóc cho hắn.

Tiếng chuông báo hiệu kết thúc tiết học cuối vang lên, không lâu sau đó Ginny đã tới Bệnh Xá. Cô lặng lặng bước vào và bởi Draco đang cúi đầu chú tâm làm bài tập, hắn thậm chí còn chẳng nhận ra cô cho tới lúc cô đứng ngay cạnh hắn, tay vẫn nắm chặt cặp sách.

"Anh thấy thế nào rồi Malfoy?" Cô dịu dàng hỏi.

Thêm lần nữa Draco lại thấy ngạc nhiên trước sự dịu dàng nơi cô và chỉ biết gật đầu.

Ginny mỉm cười và ngồi xuống chiếc ghế mới hôm qua cô còn ngủ gục. Cô đặt cặp sách lên đùi mình và nhìn Draco; bản thân hắn cũng nhìn lại cô đầy chủ định.

"Tôi đã nói cho Bà Pomfrey và bà ấy đồng ý với việc anh sẽ không cần phải tới lớp cho tới khi nói lại được. Bà ấy muốn đảm bảo phổi anh không bị tổn thương quá nhiều, và cũng không muốn cơn hen của anh bất thình lình xuất hiện lại khiến anh phải điều trị lần nữa."

Nhắc tới chuyện bệnh tật Draco nhớ ra hắn có rất nhiều câu hỏi muốn hỏi cô. Hắn khua tay múa chân cố gắng để giao tiếp nhưng nhận ra điều đó thực vô nghĩa nên rốt cục chỉ còn biết thả phịch người xuống gối.

Ginny thấy có chút thú vị trước việc Draco cố gắng nói chuyện với cô khi vẫn bị tắt tiếng và cười khúc khích. Draco nghe thấy tiếng cười ấy và quẳng cho cô một cái lườm bén gót. Ginny chứng kiến ánh nhìn đó nên vội im ngay nhưng vẫn mỉm cười,

"Tôi biết sẽ rất khó khăn cho anh trong việc thể hiện những điều anh muốn nói, vậy nên tôi mang tới cho anh cái này đây." Ginny mở cặp sách và lấy ra một chiếc bảng đen nhỏ viền gỗ sáng bên ngoài. Cô đặt nó lên bàn ngay trước mặt Draco và hắn cầm nó lên soi xét. Biểu cảm trên gương mặt hắn như muốn hỏi, 'đây là cái giống gì?'

"Một tấm bảng Thexo. Nếu anh cầm lấy viền bảng khi đang nghĩ gì đó, nó sẽ tự động ghi suy nghĩ của anh ra. Có thể không nhanh được bằng trực tiếp nói, nhưng chí ít người khác cũng biết anh muốn nói gì."

Draco nhìn chằm chằm vào cái bảng đầy hoài nghi nhưng rốt cuộc vẫn cầm nó bằng hai tay và bắt đầu suy nghĩ.

/Liệu cái thứ này có thực sự biết tao đang nghĩ gì không/

Gương mặt hắn sáng hẳn lên.

/Hay nha nó làm được này. Cám ơn mày, Weasley/

/Chết tiệt thật đáng ra đừng có viết cái câu đó lên chứ/

Draco lật vội bảng lại nên giờ đây mặt có hiện chữ đang nằm úp xuống mặt bàn. Hắn không muốn bất kì suy nghĩ không cần thiết của hắn đều được phơi bày ra đó. Cùng lúc ấy Dean Thomas bước vào Bệnh Xá, hai tay ôm chặt mũi. Ginny có nhìn lướt qua phía cậu ta nhưng rồi nhanh chóng hướng sự chú ý lại về Draco. Ginny mỉm cười nhớ tới việc hắn vừa nhỡ mồm cám ơn cô.

"Tôi nghĩ tôi sẽ để anh tự ngồi luyện tập suy nghĩ vậy."

Ginny rời chỗ Draco và đi tới xem xét cái mũi đầy máu của Dean Thomas.

Sau khi chắc chắn không ai có thể thấy được cái bảng, Draco mới lật mặt bảng lại và ngạc nhiên khi thấy những từ mới.

/Cô ta thật tuyệt vời/

Draco biết hắn đang nhắc tới Ginny và hàng lông mày hắn nhíu lại trong bực bội. Hắn không thể để cái bảng này viết sạch sành sanh bộ lòng mề của hắn ra được. Hắn phải tập trung.

/Câm ngay đi/

* * *

Ginny đang qua giúp Dean cầm máu mũi đồng thời lau sạch vết máu trên mặt anh, tuy vậy cô vẫn cẩn trọng lâu lâu ngó qua chỗ Draco. Cô thấy hắn đang dựa lưng vào gối, hai tay cầm chặt tấm bảng còn chân mày thì nhíu lại tập trung cao độ.

_Hẳn sẽ rất khó khăn trong việc tiết chế suy nghĩ và không phơi ra cho mọi người biết mình thực sự là ai._

Ginny quay lại tiếp tục lau mặt cho Dean và tạm quên Draco trong chốc lát.

Trong lúc Ginny đang giúp Dean, Draco đã tạm điều khiển được suy nghĩ của mình và tấm bảng chỉ viết nên những gì hắn muốn phơi bày ra. Hắn đã tập trong vài phút vừa rồi và dần phát bực với việc Ginny đang chú tâm tới Dean quá thể, vậy nên hắn tằng hắng một cái rõ to cốt để gây sự chú ý với cô.

Đúng như dự đoán Ginny quay lại và nhìn về phía Draco để xem có vấn đề gì không. Draco giơ tấm bảng lên và để Ginny xem hàng chữ trên đó.

/Tôi muốn uống nước/

Ginny đặt chiếc khăn đang dùng để lau mặt Dean xuống và đứng dậy,

"Đợi em đi lấy nước cho Malfoy cũng như thuốc cho anh chút xíu nhé. Em sẽ quay lại ngay."

Ginny bước về phía văn phòng, nơi đặt các kệ thuốc cũng như vòi nước để lấy một ly nước cũng như thuốc cho Dean.

Khi Ginny vừa đi khuất, Draco đã tận dụng ngay cơ hội để chọc giận Dean vì dám làm tốn quá nhiều thời gian của cô. Hắn dùng móng tay gõ gõ lên bảng để khiến Dean chú ý, sau đó những từ ngữ bắt đầu xuất hiện.

/Sao vậy Thomas? Cố gây chú ý mà lại không thể tận dụng cơ hội đó được sao/

Dean đỏ bừng mặt và siết chặt tay thành nắm đấm. "Malfoy! Mày đúng là đồ..."

Ginny bước vào ngay khoảnh khắc ấy và đưa cho Draco ly nước, sau đó bước về phía Dean.

"Của anh đây. Nhớ uống đều đặn hàng ngày, sẽ giúp anh bớt chảy máu cam đấy."

"Cám ơn Ginny," Dean nói, "Em có muốn về Phòng Sinh Hoạt Chung giờ không? Tụi mình có thể đi cùng nhau."

"À không," Ginny trả lời, "em chưa về được. Em vẫn còn vài việc phải làm ở đây. Tuy nhiên cũng cám ơn anh vì lời đề nghị." Ginny mỉm cười với Dean khiến Draco trừng mắt lườm.

"Được thôi, vậy gặp em sau nhé Ginny," Dean nói.

"Tạm biệt anh Dean."

Ginny quay lại và kịp thấy Draco vẫn trừng trừng dõi theo lưng Dean. Cô rảo bước tới chỗ chiếc ghế rồi ngồi lại xuống.

"Anh đúng là thích gây chú ý ha Malfoy?"

/Tao không hiểu mày đang nói cái gì, Weasley/

"Ài. Toàn bộ cái trò tôi muốn uống nước chỉ để xua tôi ra khỏi phòng cho anh có cơ hội trêu chọc Dean ấy."

/Nè, tao muốn uống nước thiệt mà. Tao bị hư phổi và tất cả đều là tại mày hết, vậy nên mày phải có nghĩa vụ chăm sóc tao chứ./

"Không phải lỗi tại tôi," Ginny giận dữ nói.

/Chứ còn gì nữa. Mày là cái đứa ném sên vào mặt tao, và khi nó phun sương ra vô tình đã làm kích hoạt cơn hen của tao/

"Ờ thì đó không phải lỗi của tôi khi anh tìm phải một tên Lương Y rởm đời thậm chí còn chẳng chữa dứt được bệnh anh mà chỉ tạm kìm nó xuống được thôi," Ginny biện minh.

/Mày đang muốn ám chỉ rằng cha tao là đồ ngu hả/

"Không, tôi không hề ám chỉ cha anh là đồ ngu gì hết. Tôi chỉ đang nói rằng cái tên Lương Y chữa trị cho anh hẳn phải là một thằng đần và chắc đã dùng rễ cây Lạch Cạch thay vì chỉ dùng mỗi đầu rễ, vậy nên bệnh hen của anh không hề được chữa khỏi mà chỉ được tạm đẩy lùi thôi, đó là lí do tại sao anh tái phát bệnh mặt dù suốt sáu năm qua không hề mắc phải."

Ginny gần như hét lên những câu cuối và giờ mặt cô đang đỏ phừng phừng. Cô ngồi lại xuống ghế và thở nặng nhọc. Draco bàng hoàng trước việc Ginny có thể bùng nổ cỡ nào, cũng như việc cô ta biết rõ về chứng bệnh của hắn tới thế. Theo như hắn nhớ, chẳng có bất kì ai ở Hogwarts hay biết việc hắn mắc chứng hen suyễn khi còn nhỏ hết. Ngay cả thầy Dumbledore, vậy làm thế nào mà cô ta lại biết được nhỉ.

/Sao mày lại biết tất cả chuyện này vậy Weasley/

Ginny sững người và nhìn chằm chằm vào đôi mắt Draco.

_Chết tiệt thật! Cái miệng bép xép của mình._


	8. Chapter 8

Draco có thể thấy Ginny đang lo lắng bởi cô ta tỏ ra rất bồn chồn. Hắn kiên nhẫn chờ đợi vì hắn biết sẽ chẳng còn đường nào cho cô ta thoát.

Cánh cửa Bệnh Xá bật mở và hai đứa nhóc năm nhất bước vào. Một đứa đang đi khập khiễng nên đứa kia phải dìu từng bước.

Sự nhẹ nhõm hiển hiện trên khuôn mặt Ginny và một nụ cười xuất hiện trên môi cô.

"Tôi còn việc khác phải làm Malfoy à."

Trước khi cô kịp bỏ chạy Draco đã túm lấy cổ tay cô và chằm chằm nhìn vào mắt cô. Hắn gõ gõ mặt bảng và cô liếc xuống.

/Trả lời tao đã, Weasley/

Ginny lại tỏ ra lo lắng trở lại và gắng sức giằng tay ra khỏi Draco, song vì hắn đang cầm tay cô khá chặt nên cuối cùng cô đành phải bỏ ý định đó và buông một tiếng thở dài.

"Được rồi. Là do tôi mua thông tin đó từ The Source khi đang nghiên cứu về chứng hen suyễn đó. Tôi cũng sở hữu tiền sử bệnh lí của các học sinh Hogwarts khác nữa, phòng hờ trường hợp có chuyện không may xảy ra. Đó, vậy đã vừa lòng anh chưa?"

Draco buông tay Ginny ra và cô vội rụt về ngay tức thì.

/Vậy còn Parkinson? Hà cớ gì mày lại cần tới thông tin đó/

"Chị ta thực sự khiến tôi bực mình nên tôi nghĩ việc nắm thóp được chị ta rồi cũng sẽ có ích"

/Ra là vậy/

"Hẳn nhiên rồi, anh chỉ muốn biết vậy thôi đúng không?" Ginny gắt.

/Ờ/

Draco không hoàn toàn tin cô song hắn nghĩ sẽ chẳng ích gì nếu tiếp tục chất vấn bởi rồi cô ta cũng sẽ lại tránh mặt hắn cũng như những câu hỏi từ hắn, mà hắn thì chẳng muốn vậy chút nào.

Ginny thừa biết rằng Draco không hoàn toàn tin câu chuyện cô bịa ra nhưng vì hắn không hỏi nữa nên cô cũng chẳng có lí do gì để phàn nàn cả.

Cô bước tới chỗ hai đứa nhóc năm nhất và bận bịu lau sạch vết thương trên đầu gối thằng nhóc. Sau khi đã làm xong, cô tiễn chúng ra khỏi Bệnh Xá rồi quay về chỗ Draco. Xách cặp lên, cô liếc nhìn hắn thêm lần nữa.

"Giờ tôi phải đi ăn tối và bởi sau đó tôi còn buổi cấm túc nên có lẽ sẽ quay lại đây hơi muộn nhé."

/Tao tưởng mày chỉ chịu phạt cấm túc sau giờ học thôi chứ/

"Phải, cơ mà ổng đã chuyển buổi cấm túc cuối xuống sau giờ ăn tối. Giờ tôi không có thời gian chế thuốc cho anh vậy nên tôi sẽ làm sau khi tôi quay lại. Đừng có cố mở miệng nói chuyện khi tôi đi đó. Bà Pomfrey không thể chịu nổi việc anh cứ ho sù sụ mãi đâu."

Ginny rời Bệnh Xá, để lại một Draco cứ vẩn vơ nghĩ mãi về những điều cô nói. Chắc chắn không chỉ là vì muốn biết bệnh án của các học sinh. Chỉ là hắn không thể tìm ra nguyên nhân sâu xa đó là gì.

Draco đã say ngủ khi Ginny trở lại sau buổi phạt cấm túc. Cô lặng lẽ bước tới giường hắn và nhận ra khuon mặt hắn nhíu lại và tay hắn túm chặt lấy tấm ga trải giường.

Ôi không, anh ta lại gặp ác mộng rồi.

_Thầy Dumbledore, Draco và Harry đang ở trong Phòng Chứa Bí Mật cùng năm thành viên khác trong Bộ, tất thảy đều đang đối mặt với Chúa Tể Voldemort và Lucius Malfoy._

_Những bùa chú và lời nguyền được niệm ra khắp nơi và cuối cùng thầy Dumbledore và năm người trong Bộ đều nằm hôn mê bất tỉnh trên sàn. Harry có một vết thương rỉ máu ngay trên đầu còn Draco thì bị thương ở chân. Chúa Tể Voldemort vẫn trụ vững cùng Lucius Malfoy và trận đấu tay đôi cuối cùng đang chuẩn bị diễn ra._

_Chúa Tể Voldemort lên tiếng và cơn rùng mình như chạy dọc sống lưng của cả Harry và Draco._

_"__Một khi tao giết được nó, sẽ chỉ còn mình tao và mày thôi Potter ạ," Y rít lên._

_Lucius Malfoy bàng hoàng. Voldemort đang định giết con trai lão. Mặc dù Draco từ chối không chịu gia nhập phe Hắc Ám và chọn con đường chống lại Chúa Tể, Lucius vẫn chẳng hề nổi giận. Và giờ đây Chúa Tể lại muốn giết chết con trai lão, và y không có quyền làm thế, cho dù đúng là con trai lão đã phản bội lại bọn lão._

_"__Nhưng thưa Chúa Tể, Draco chỉ là bị lừa thôi, nếu ngài để cho thằng bé trở về với tôi, tôi sẽ..."_

_"__Im lặng, Lucius, con trai ngươi đã phản bội ta. Không ai có quyền phản bội ta mà còn sống cả, ngay cả vợ ngươi cũng thế thôi."_

_Lucius lùi lại trong cơn bàng hoàng. Voldemort định sẽ giết nốt cả vợ lão. Y giơ đũa phép lên vè nhắm về phía Draco, song hắn nhất quyết không để y kết liễu mình dễ dàng tới vậy. Ngay khi Voldemort vừa định niệm chú y đã bị bắn sang bên vì Lucius Malfoy._

_"__Tôi sẽ không để ngài giết con trai tôi đâu. Cho dù ngài có là Chúa Tể vĩ đại hay không."_

_Dẫu rằng Voldemort vừa bị trúng nguyền, thứ bùa chú đó chẳng gây hề hấn gì nhìn cho y, vậy nên y tung một lời nguyền về phía Lucius._

_Draco và Harry điên cuồng tung bùa chú về phía Voldemort và lời nguyền y đặt trên Lucius tạm thời bị gián đoạn. Giữa lúc Harry tiếp tục cầm cự giằng co với Voldemort Draco chạy vội về phía cha và quàng tay qua người ông._

_"__Cha ơi, tỉnh lại đi. Làm ơn. Cha ơi." Draco lay cha mình dữ dội cốt để làm ông tỉnh lại và cuối cùng đôi mắt ông cũng hé mở._

_Khi Draco đang ở bên cha mình, Harry đã bị Voldemort đánh trúng và ngã sõng xoài xuống cách đó vài met. Voldemort quay qua Draco và rít lên._

_"__Tao sẽ kết liễu mày, thằng nhãi Malfoy"_

_"__Tôi sẽ không chết dễ thế đâu Voldemort." Draco giương đũa phép lên nhưng bị giải giới ngay tức khắc. Voldemort phá ra cười._

_"__Tao sẽ rất thích thú khi được kết liễu đời mày đấy thằng nhãi Malfoy ạ."_

_Cơn giận dự sục sôi trong Draco và hắn ôm lấy cha mình chặt hơn. Voldemort càng lúc càng tiến tới gần. Mồ hôi túa ra trên gương mặt hắn và hắn đang cố lấy thân mình ra che cho cha. Một khi Voldemort đã đứng ngay trước mặt Draco, y giơ đũa phép lên và lẩm nhẩm niệm chú. Một luồng sáng tím lóe lên và bắn trúng mạn sườn hắn, hẳn luồng sáng ấy đã trúng giữa tim hắn nếu Lucius không kịp đẩy Draco ra trong giây phút cuối. Draco ôm lấy sườn, gắng sức cầm máu khi Voldemort lên tiếng._

_"__Tao sẽ giết cả hai đứa chúng mày, rồi xử lí đến vợ mày sau," y rít lên._

_Voldemort lại giơ đũa phép lên để niệm lời nguyền chết chóc, nhưng ngay lúc ấy Draco đã kịp giơ tay lên và một luồng sáng xanh xuất hiện khiến Voldemort thoáng lùi lại che mắt trước ánh sáng chói lòa ấy._

_"__Potter! Đứng dậy và kết liễu hắn ngay," Draco thét lên._

_Harry gắng gượng dậy và túm lấy đũa phép. Anh đã luyện tập lời nguyền này hai năm ròng rã, chỉ để đối phó với Voldemort. Voldemort thét lên và cha Draco cũng vậy. Cả thân thể y bùng cháy như một ngọn đuốc sống và hóa ra tro vụn, trong khi ấy Lucius không ngừng chảy máu. Voldemort đã bị hủy diệt, còn Lucius đang trong cơn hấp hối._

_"__Cha ơi!"_

Draco ngồi bật dậy trên giường, mồ hôi nhễ nhại, muốn thét lên thật to nhưng chẳng có âm thanh nào thoát ra cả. Hắn thở dốc đầy nặng nhọc, còn con tim hắn đập nhanh tới mức đau đớn. Cha hắn không chết sau đêm đó, nhưng ông đã được chuyển tới bệnh viện và hiện vẫn trong tình trạng hôn mê bất tỉnh đặt dưới sự giám sát của các viên chức Bộ Pháp Thuật. Draco cảm nhận có một bàn tay đang đặt trên lưng mình và một bàn tay khác đặt trên ngực hắn, nơi trái tim hắn đang đập thình thịch; hắn liếc sang bên và thấy Ginny với gương mặt lộ vẻ đau khổ.

"Ổn rồi Malfoy. Chỉ là một giấc mơ thôi. Mọi chuyện giờ đã qua rồi," cô dịu dàng nói.

Nhịp tim Draco không còn đập dồn dập nữa còn hơi thở hắn dần ổn định trở lại. Ginny đỡ hắn nằm lại xuống giường và Draco chỉ biết nhìn cô chằm chằm khi cô lấy một tấm khăn ướt trên tủ đầu giường và lau mồ hôi cho hắn. Xong việc, Ginny rút ra một cái lọ đựng chất lỏng màu xanh dương rồi đưa nó cho Draco; hắn nhanh chóng nốc cạn rồi đưa lại cho cô. Cô lặng lẽ đắp chăn cho hắn, trong khi từ đầu đến cuối hắn vẫn quan sát cô như thế. Sau đó cô kéo ghế lại sát giường hơn và ngồi xuống. Cô đặt một tay lên ngực hắn và vỗ nhè nhẹ.

"Ngủ đi Malfoy. Sáng mai gặp anh sau nhé."

Vì sáng hôm sau là thứ Bảy nên Ginny không có giờ học, điều này thực có ích bởi cô đã bỏ cả đêm ngồi cạnh Draco và thực sự kiệt sức. Cô muốn ở đó để xem liệu hắn có tiếp tục gặp ác mộng nữa không, nhưng may mắn thay tối qua hắn không bị vậy nữa. Ginny thức dậy lúc 5 giờ sáng và trở về phòng để thay đồ và tắm rửa. Khi cô trở lại Bệnh Xá Draco vẫn chưa tỉnh dậy, vậy nên cô đứng bên cạnh giường và lặng lẽ chạm vào mái tóc óng mượt của hắn. Đầu hắn bắt đầu cử động, chứng tỏ hắn đang tỉnh dậy. Đôi mắt hắn mở bừng và hắn bắt đầu ngồi dậy, nhưng lại ho sù sụ khi hắn cố gắng lên tiếng.

Ginny đặt một tay lên lưng hắn, tay kia để ở ngực hắn. Cô xoa xoa lưng và vỗ nhẹ vào ngực hắn để giúp hắn dứt cơn ho.

"Tôi đã bảo anh đừng có cố nói chuyện mà. Như thế sẽ chỉ làm mọi thứ tồi tệ hơn thôi, anh biết rõ rồi mà." Mặc dù lời cô nói có hàm ý cảnh báo song trong giọng điệu cô chẳng có chút gì giận dữ cả, thay vào đó chỉ là một sự thông cảm.

Draco ho thêm vài lần nữa rồi dừng hẳn. Thấy thế, Ginny vội rụt tay khỏi người hắn nhưng hắn đã kịp chộp lấy bàn tay trên ngực mình và ấn nó sâu vào hơn nữa. Hắn nhìn thẳng vào đôi mắt cô và nhận ra tròng mắt ấy sẫm màu và nâu tới nhường nào. Mái tóc cô không được cột lên, đang xõa ra ngay gần mũi hắn và hắn có thể ngửi được mùi dầu gội đầu nơi cô.

"Mày là The Source đúng không?" Draco rền rĩ. Giọng hắn đã trở lại và điều đầu tiên lướt qua trong tâm trí hắn là việc phải xác nhận xem liệu Ginny có phải The Source hay không.

Ginny như ngừng thở trong một khắc nhưng rồi lại nhanh chóng tỏ ra bình thường. Cô đứng thẳng người lên và cố gắng giằng ra nhưng Draco vẫn nắm chặt tay cô.

"Malfoy, anh đã thôi bị tắt tiếng rồi. Thế là tốt đấy; tôi đoán phổi anh không bị thương tổn gì cả. Giờ thì anh có thể về phòng được rồi. Chỉ có điều nhớ tới đây lấy thuốc hàng ngày để phòng việc lên cơn hen lần nữa nhé. Với lại cũng đừng để mình bị căng thẳng quá, như vậy sẽ làm bệnh tình anh thêm trầm trọng đó," Ginny đang hoảng loạn, vậy nên cô cứ lảm nhà lảm nhảm mấy chuyện không đâu trong khi Draco kiên nhẫn ngồi đợi cho tới lúc cô ngừng nói.

"À thì giờ anh đã khỏe rồi nên tôi nghĩ tôi nên đi thôi, anh biết đấy, còn lớp học và bài tập và đủ thứ chuyện nữa," Ginny cử động, cố gắng bỏ chạy nhưng Draco chỉ càng kéo cô lại gần hơn.

"Mày chưa trả lời tao, Weasley. Mày là The Source đúng không?"

Ginny nhìn thẳng vào đôi mắt Draco và không hề thấy bất kì sự đe dọa hay nét lạnh lùng nào nơi hắn, chỉ đơn thuần là sự tò mò mà thôi.

"Đừng ngớ ngẩn thế chứ Malfoy," cô lí nhí.

"Đừng hòng lừa tao, Weasley. Tao biết mày là ai, tao có thể đoán ra ngay từ đôi mắt và mùi hương của mày. Chưa kể tới chuyện mày lại biết rõ về tao đến vậy."

Ginny nổi sùng lên và giằng mạnh tay ra khỏi tay Draco.

"Vậy nếu anh đã chắc chắn thế thì sao còn phải đi hỏi một câu mà anh thừa biết câu trả lời làm gì?"

Ginny rảo bước vào căn phòng phía sau và trở lại, trên tay cầm quần áo của Draco và thảy về phía hắn.

"Giờ thì thay đồ và đi đi. Nhớ tới đây lấy thuốc tối nay."

Ginny rời Bệnh Xá trong khi Draco sững người, kinh ngạc trước cơn giận bất đắc kì tử của cô.

Ginny đùng đùng chạy dọc hành lang hướng về phía Đại Sảnh Đường để ăn sáng. Khi tới nơi cô ngồi xuống cạnh Ron như thường lệ, lấy vài quả trứng và chút thịt xông khói nhưng dường như chả ăn được gì sất.

Ngu ngốc. Ginny mày đúng thực là ngu ngốc. Sao mày lại có thể nhỡ mồm và để Malfoy biết được vậy cơ chứ. Giờ thì mình phải làm gì đây? Nếu anh ta nói cho người khác mình sẽ không thể nào tìm kiếm thông tin được nữa. Chưa kể tới việc sẽ có hàng đống người tới mắng vốn mình vì đã để lộ bí mật thầm kín của họ ra nữa. Ngộ nhỡ Má và Ba biết thì sao? Ba má sẽ nghĩ gì chứ? Cả hai rồi sẽ rất thất vọng cho xem. Tên Malfoy ngu ngốc, tại sao lúc nào anh ta cũng nhạy bén và tò mò thế chứ?

Một chú cú bay vào Sảnh Đường và thả một lá thư trước đĩa của Ginny. Cô cầm lên và thấy biểu tượng quen thuộc của Gringotts ngay trên bìa thư. Cô mở ra và lướt qua những nội dung mà mình đã đọc tới thuộc nằm lòng. Cô thở dài rồi nhìn sang Ron, anh cũng vừa nhận được một lá thư tương tự. Anh quay lại nhìn cô và vòng một tay quanh vai cô đầy trấn an.

Ginny ăn sáng xong sớm và trở lại phòng mình. Khi về tới nơi, cả căn phòng đều trống không. Mọi người đều đi Hosmeade hết, như thế càng có lợi cho cô bởi cô có thể tự do làm việc mà chẳng cần phải lén lén lút lút.

_Mình sẽ lo chuyện tên Malfoy sau._

Cô mở ngăn tủ đầu tiên và lôi ra một chồng giấy da. Một nửa trong số đó là giấy da màu vàng nâu, số còn lại có màu hồng phấn. Cô cầm lấy cuộn giấy màu vàng đầu tiên và mở ra. Bên trong có một đồng sickle và rồi cô bắt đầu đọc.

**_Lisa Hutchins nhà Ravenclaw có còn yêu Draco Malfoy không? _**

**_Daniel Jones – Năm Sáu nhà Hufflepuff._**

Ginny lôi một quyển sổ bìa đỏ có khắc kí tự R vàng chói và nhanh nhẹn nhìn lướt qua. Khi đã lật tới trang cần tìm, cô lấy viết lông ngỗng ra và bắt đầu viết lên một trang giấy da màu hồng.

**_Không. Lisa Hutchins không còn chút tình cảm nào với Draco Malfoy cả. Trích dẫn lại lời do chính cô ta nói "Cái tên khốn kiếp đó chẳng đáng nhận tình cảm của tôi. Tôi có thể làm tốt hơn thế nhiều"._**

**_Đã xác nhận S_**

Ginny lấy một dải ruy băng hồng và cột cuộn giấy hồng lại. Cô tiếp tục đọc những mẩu giấy da khác và tra cứu trên những cuốn sách bìa da khác nhau, cô có cả thảy bốn cuốn tất cả. G, S, H và R, tượng trưng cho bốn nhà. Cô thu hết tiền trên bàn rồi đặt nó vào một chiếc túi nhung màu đỏ. Sau đó cô cầm lấy chồng giấy da hồng và lên đường tới chuồng cú để gửi thư.

Sau khi thay đồ ở Bệnh Xá xong Draco không tới Đại Sảnh Đường để ăn sáng, thay vào đó hắn đến nhà bếp tự ăn riêng một mình. Khi về tới phòng, hắn dành vài tiếng đồng hồ thao thức để suy nghĩ về Ginny và The Source.

_Ờ thì nó không thực sự thừa nhận, nhưng nó đã hỏi tại sao mình lại phải hỏi mấy câu mà bản thân mình đã biết rõ câu trả lời, vậy nếu nó có cùng suy nghĩ với câu trả lời trong đầu mình tức nghĩa là mình đã đúng phải chứ? Như thế có hợp lí không nhỉ?_

_Ngoài ra thì, mọi thứ đều chứng minh nó là The Source hết. Đầu tiên, gã đó là một đứa con gái, nó cũng là con gái. Tiếp theo, nó biết những điều về mình mà hầu như chẳng ai khác biết được. Thứ ba, mình nhận ra ngay đôi mắt cũng như mùi hương của nó. Thứ tư, nó đi lại luôn tỏ ra thận trọng, như thể lúc nào nó cũng buộc phải làm chuyện lén lút hết. Thứ năm, nó kiếm đâu ra tiền để mua thông tin từ The Source chứ? Vậy nên chỉ có một cách giải thích duy nhất cho việc nó biết hết những chuyện này đó là __**nó **__chính là The Source._

Draco vỗ đùi đánh đét.

_Hẳn rồi. Nó chắc chắn là The Source._

Ginny ở trong Bệnh Xá, ngồi chờ sẵn ở căn phòng phía sau. Giờ đã gần tới nửa đêm mà Draco vẫn chưa chịu tới lấy thuốc. Cô buộc phải trốn ở phía sau bởi, thứ nhất, vì cô là người tự chế thuốc cho hắn và thứ hai, cô muốn đảm bảo hắn sẽ tới lấy, cơ mà rõ ràng là thực tế đang chứng minh điều ngược lại. Bà Pomfrey đi ra khỏi văn phòng và nhìn thẳng vào Ginny.

"Ginny à, giờ đã trễ rồi, sao trò không quay về phòng đi. Nếu trò Malfoy tới ta sẽ tự tay đưa thuốc cho trò ấy."

Ginny lưỡng lự trong chốc lát, song cô không nghĩ Bà Pomfrey có thể thức khuya cả đêm chỉ để đợi Draco được.

"Con nghĩ con sẽ tự tay đưa thuốc cho anh ta Bà Pomfrey à. Như thế có được không ạ?"

"Hẳn nhiên rồi Ginny, con quả là một cô gái rất chu đáo."

Ginny đỏ ửng mặt và cất lọ thuốc nhỏ vào trong áo chùng. _Cái tên Malfoy ngu ngốc này. Mình đã nhấn mạnh là phải tới lấy thuốc hằng đêm còn gì. Bộ hắn không biết hắn sẽ bịnh tới mức nào nếu không chịu uống thuốc sao._

Ginny nhẹ nhàng bước xuống hành lang, thậm chí còn không nghe được tiếng bước chân cô. Để làm được điều này cô đã phải trải qua luyện tập nhiều năm ròng và nó rất có ích trong việc đi lần mò xung quanh. Cô tới được chỗ bức chân dung, là cổng vào phòng riêng của Thủ Lĩnh Nam Sinh và lẩm nhẩm đọc mật khẩu. "Bề trên".

Cái chân dung mở ra và Ginny bước vào trong một lối đi nhỏ, dẫn tới một căn phòng lớn. Phía bên trái phòng là một cái giường cỡ đại, hai chiếc ghế bành và một bàn cà phê nhỏ. Bên phải phòng đặt một chiếc bàn học, một tủ sách đầy sách vở, vài rương đựng đồ và rồi, ngay trước mặt cô, ở đối diện phòng có một cánh cửa khác, hẳn là dẫn tới phòng tắm.

Ginny đứng trước cửa căn phòng lớn nhưng chẳng hề thấy choáng ngợp trước kích thước cũng như vẻ lộng lẫy nơi đây. Cô đã tới chỗ này nhiều lần rồi, chính thế nên cả mật khẩu cô cũng biết.

Draco mặc đồ ngủ bước ra khỏi phòng tắm và có chút kinh ngạc khi thấy Ginny ở trong phòng riêng của hắn, mặc dù bên ngoài đã có mật khẩu bảo vệ. Nhưng rồi hắn sực nhớ ra cô ta là ai (The Source chứ đâu), vậy nên hắn bình tâm lại ngay và bước tới chỗ cô.

"Chẳng hiểu sao, Weasley à, tao chẳng thấy ngạc nhiên trước việc mày biết mật khẩu vào phòng riêng của tao chút nào." Draco giờ đã ngồi xuống thành giường và ngước lên nhìn Ginny.

"Anh có thể bỏ qua mấy lời nhảm nhí đó được rồi đấy. Giờ anh đã biết tôi là The Source, chẳng có gì đáng làm to chuyện cả."

"Tao có thể tự làm cho to chuyện nếu mày muốn thế," hắn chòng ghẹo cô. Cô biết cái tính đó ngấm vào máu hắn rồi. Ấy thế nhưng cô vẫn không sao ngăn mình đừng hoảng sợ cho được. Mọi chuyện sẽ kết thúc nếu hắn chỉ cần nói cho một người khác biết cô là ai.

"Dĩ nhiên là trừ phi mày chịu nói tao nghe những điều tao muốn biết." Draco lại trưng ra nụ cười nhạt quen thuộc trên môi. Đồng nghĩa với việc hắn muốn thực hiện một phi vụ trao đổi.

Ginny trừng trừng liếc Draco. "Anh muốn biết điều gì hả Malfoy?"

"Harry Potter sợ cái gì?"

Ginny nắm chặt tay và cố giữ bình tĩnh. Draco đứng dậy, hắn đang xoay Ginny như xoay dế,

"Giờ thì mọi thứ đều trở nên có lí cả. Thành viên nhà Gryffindor phải trung thành với người khác. Đó là lí do tại sao lần trước mày không chịu tiết lộ thông tin, nhưng ngoài ra cũng vì nó là anh chàng Potter yêu dấu của mày nữa chứ gì. Mày không dám mơ tới việc để tao làm tổn thương nó đúng không?"

Ginny túm lấy cổ áo Draco và kéo hắn xuống nìn thẳng vào mắt mình.

"Đừng hòng dọa tôi, Malfoy. Tôi có đủ thông tin về anh, đủ để làm anh phải sống dở chết dở đấy," Ginny nghiến răng ken két. Draco nhếch môi cười và gạt tay cô ra khỏi áo mình.

"Ồ thế cơ à, vậy thì hãy thử thông não cho tao về kế hoạch khiến tao sống dở chết dở của mày đi."

"Tôi sẽ nói cho toàn trường nghe về chuyện anh hoảng sợ bỏ chạy trong rừng cấm hồi năm nhất. Tôi sẽ kể cho những đứa năm dưới chuyện anh bị hóa thành một con chồn hồi học năm tư; để xem bọn nó có sợ anh không ha? Rồi còn chuyện anh sợ chuộc, cả bộ sưu tập những cuốn truyện cổ tích của dân muggle, và cả..."

Draco thấy khá ấn tượng trước việc cô ta có nhiều thông tin về hắn đến vậy nhưng hắn cũng thấy được trong đáy mắt kia rằng cô ta chỉ đang cố phỉnh gạt hắn mà thôi. Bí mật _của cô ta _đáng giá gấn ngàn lần bất kì mấy cái 'bí mật' cỏn con _của hắn _và hắn cũng chẳng ngần ngại trước việc nó bị lan ra khắp toàn trường. Ngay cả khi cô ta làm thế, cô ta cũng chẳng được lợi lộc gì, bởi bị lộ ra tức là cô ta sẽ phải trả lại toàn bộ số tiền kiếm được. Cô ta hoàn toàn nhận thức được điều này, vậy nên cô ta đang hoảng sợ.

"Mày thừa biết tao cóc thèm quan tâm mà Weasley," Draco ngắt ngang lời Ginny. "Mày thừa biết mày cũng sẽ chẳng lợi lộc gì ngay cả khi mày loan tin về tao cho mọi người biết, bởi thế thì mày cũng không thể tiếp tục làm ăn được nữa. Giờ thì nói tao nghe Potter sợ cái gì rồi tao sẽ giữ cái bí mật nhỏ bé này cho mày."

Ginny biết mình đã thua và thực sự giận dữ. Giận vì cô không thể đấu lại Malfoy, và giận vì cô đã quá bất cẩn, đã vô tình để hắn biết cô đang làm gì. Cô không còn lựa chọn nào khác ngoài việc phải nói thật cho hắn nghe.

Ginny hầm hầm nhìn Malfoy và quẳng cho hắn một cái lườm bén gót.

"Được thôi Malfoy, tôi sẽ nói anh nghe. Harry sợ Hermione."

Draco bối rối. "Gì cơ? Ê chờ chút đã, như thế chẳng hợp lí chút nào. Cái con máu bùn ấy á? Nó thì có gì đáng sợ chứ?"

"Để tôi nhắc cho anh khỏi quên nha Malfoy, anh đã hứa với Harry là sẽ không bao giờ gọi chị Hermione là Máu Bùn nữa. Và Harry sợ chị ấy là bởi vì ảnh thích chị ấy."

"Sao mày lại biết được thỏa thuận giữa tao và Potter chứ?"

"Anh đúng là không được sáng dạ cho lắm ha Malfoy? Tôi đoán là anh đã quên mất việc tôi biết _mọi thứ _về _tất cả mọi người._"

Ginny lôi lọ thuốc từ túi xách ra và dộng thẳng xuống bàn Draco.

"Thuốc của anh đây. Mai tự đến mà lấy, bằng không nếu anh chết cũng cóc phải lỗi tại tôi."

Draco muốn nổi sùng vì Ginny dám nói hắn không được sáng dạ cho lắm. Tất cả mọi người từng gặp hắn vẫn luôn khen ngợi hắn là một kẻ thông minh và sắc sảo.

"Tao cóc cần cái thứ thuốc nhà mày để tồn tại, Weasley à. Tao hoàn toàn có thể tự lo cho bản thân mình."

Ginny giờ đang hướng về phía hành lang nhỏ nhưng trước lúc bỏ đi, cô còn ngoái lại và nói với Malfoy thêm một câu cuối.

"Vậy thì chúc anh may mắn. Tôi nhất định sẽ tới dự đám tang anh."

Nói rồi cô đóng sầm bức chân dung lại phía sau mình.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Characters in Harry Potter belong to my biggest idol of all time - ****J. K. Rowling ****, the original fanfic belongs to ****Luckyducky7****, I own nothing but this translation.**

* * *

Đêm ấy Draco không sao ngủ được. Hắn ngồi trên giường và nghĩ mãi về Ginny. Hắn vẫn còn nhớ con bé hồi học năm nhất, và tự nhủ không hiểu sao cái con bé rụt rè nhút nhát ấy lại bỗng chốc trở thành một đứa, một đứa đúng chất... Slytherin, khéo lươn lẹo và lén lút.

Draco cũng không sao ngủ nổi vì hắn nhất quyết không chịu uống lọ thuốc Ginny mang tới cho hắn.

_Mình cóc cần cô ta giúp _Hắn bướng bỉnh nghĩ. Vậy nên cả đêm hắn cứ ho sù sụ suốt.

* * *

_Cái tên khốn ngốc nghếch này, anh ta không chịu uống thuốc. _Ginny bỏ dở bữa sáng mới ăn được một nửa và đứng dậy.

"Ginny à, em đi đâu đó?" Ron hỏi. "Em còn chưa ăn xong bữa sáng mà."

"Em có chút việc phải làm ở Bệnh Xá. Gặp lại mọi người sau nha. Tạm biệt anh Harry, chị Hermione."

Ginny rời Đại Sảnh Đường và vội vã đi về phía Bệnh Xá nhanh nhất có thể. Cô muốn tự tay chế thuốc cho Draco càng sớm càng tốt để đưa cho hắn ngay. Nếu hắn để càng lâu không uống thuốc, phổi hắn sẽ càng tồi tệ hơn. Và thứ thuốc này chỉ phát huy tác dụng trong vòng mười hai tiếng đồng hồ kể từ lúc được bào chế, vậy nên cô buộc phải tự làm hàng ngày và không thể chế vào lọ để dùng dần được.

Bữa sáng đã xong và các học sinh bắt đầu lên đường tới Hogsmeade hoặc dạo quanh sân trường. Ginny đã xoay sở chế xong thuốc ngay khi bữa sáng vừa kết thúc và vội vàng chạy dọc hành lang hy vọng bắt gặp Draco và đưa thuốc cho hắn. Cô đang định quẹo thì nghe thấy tiếng Draco húng hắng ho. Hắn ta đang cố gắng kiềm chế cơn ho lại, mà như thế sẽ chỉ tổ khiến chúng trầm trọng thêm. Ginny hít một hơi thật sâu rồi rẽ qua chỗ quẹo; cô lướt qua thật nhanh và lén thả lọ thuốc vào túi Draco. May mà lúc ấy hắn chỉ có một mình nên không ai bắt gặp cô, hơn nữa hắn đang oằn người ho nên chẳng kịp ngẩng đầu lên xem ai vừa đi qua và lén đặt thứ gì đó vào túi áo mình.

Ginny rời hành lang rất nhanh nên Draco thậm chí còn chẳng thấy được bóng dáng cô đâu. Hắn rờ xuống túi và lấy ra một cái lọ đựng chất lỏng xanh dương quen thuộc, lần này còn có thêm một mẩu giấy đính kèm.

**_Đừng cứng đầu cứng cổ thế._**

**_Nếu anh chết tôi sẽ bị đuổi học và anh cũng chẳng còn cơ hội để mà phô trương thanh thế cá nhân anh đâu. _**

**_Hãy đảm bảo tới Bệnh Xá lấy thuốc hàng đêm. Thuốc sẽ có sẵn ở đấy cho anh._**

Draco mỉm cười trước khi nhanh chóng nốc cạn lọ thuốc. Ngực hắn tức khắc trở nên nhẹ nhõm và hắn có thể thở lại bình thường được.

_Cái con chồn con này _Hắn nghĩ, nụ cười vẫn hiển hiện trên môi.

Lúc ấy là 11 giờ đêm và Ginny đang ở Bệnh Xá cất một vài nguyên liệu lên kệ và thuốc men vào tủ. Là một Y Sĩ phải chế rất nhiều độc dược; buộc con người ta phải hiểu chất nào gây kị chất nào và còn phải biết làm sao để chế thuốc giải, hoặc những loại độc dược làm vô hiệu hóa nó nữa. Đó là lí do giúp cô có thể dễ dàng qua môn của thầy Snape với điểm số cao chót vót. Cánh cửa Bệnh Xá cót két mở và Ginny nghe thấy những tiếng bước chân.

_Hẳn đó là Malfoy._

Ginny đặt lọ thuốc màu xanh lên mặt bàn, có dán sẵn nhãn 'Draco Malfoy' rồi rời phòng từ cửa sau. Dẫu rằng cô không hề muốn Draco bị bệnh, nhưng thế không có nghĩa cô đã thôi giận hắn, và việc nhìn cái bản mặt hắn chỉ tổ khiến lửa giận trong cô lại bừng lên mà thôi.

Draco bước vào phòng và nhìn quanh cốt để tìm Ginny. Cô ta không hề nói sẽ ở lại đợi hắn nhưng hắn đã mong cô ta làm vậy. Bước vào phòng phía sau, hắn thấy lọ thuốc đề tên hắn đã được để sẵn trên bàn, nhưng rồi hắn lại nghe được tiếng cửa đóng sập lại nhẹ nhàng. Hắn biết Bệnh Xá còn một cổng hậu, và hắn biết có lẽ Ginny cố tình ra về bằng cửa đó để tránh mặt hắn.

Draco vội vàng cầm lấy lọ thuốc và hướng ra cửa trước, hắn rẽ ngoặt và tông sầm phải ai đó. Người kia như muốn ngã ngửa ra sau nhưng Draco đã kịp túm lấy hay cánh tay kẻ đó và kéo kẻ đứng thẳng lại. Đứa con gái cứ không ngừng lúng búng xin lỗi cho tớ khi cô ta ngước lên và ánh mắt cả hai chạm nhau.

"Weasley." Draco lên tiếng.

Ginny thậm chí còn chẳng thèm thốt ra tên hắn, thay vào đó cô chỉ gạt tay hắn ra khỏi cánh tay mình và bỏ đi.

Draco có chút không hiểu vậy nên hắn bám theo cô, cố gắng bắt kịp và hỏi cô xem rốt cuộc là có chuyện gì.

"Weasley, mày bị cái quái gì vậy hả?"

"Không có gì hết. Giờ thì để tôi yên đi, tôi đã nói anh nghe những điều anh muốn biết, thế nên anh biến đi hộ cái."

"Đừng nói là mày vẫn còn giận tao về vụ Potter đó nha."

Ginny quay ngoắt lại và túm lấy cổ áo Draco; sau đấy cô lôi hắn bước vào phòng học gần nhất. Một khi đã ở bên trong và cửa đã đóng, cô đẩy thẳng hắn về phía cánh cửa trước khi tiến lên phía trước. Lưng cô đối diện Draco nên hắn không sao thấy được gương mặt cô.

"Nói đi Malfoy. Tôi phải làm gì thì anh mới để tôi yên hả?" Giọng Ginny đầy vẻ mỏi mệt và chịu trận.

Cô quay lại đối mặt với hắn và hắn có thể quan sát rằng không hề có bất kì nụ cười hay cái nhìn gườm gườm nào, chỉ đơn gian lả một gương mặt chẳng chút biểu cảm cùng đôi mắt nâu ảm đạm.

"Mày nói gì Weasley, tao không hiểu sao mày lại làm quá lên vậy thôi. Tao chưa hề nghĩ Potter lại quan trọng với mày đến thế."

Ginny lại nổi sùng lần nữa.

"Phải. Harry rất quan trọng với tôi, cũng như những người bạn khác của tôi vậy." Ginny bắt đầu rảo quanh căn phòng. "Trong suốt thời gian làm The Source _chưa lần nào _tôi chịu bán hay tiết lộ những thông tin về bạn bè tôi cho bất kì ai. Cho dù có được trả giá cao tới mấy, tôi cũng sẵn lòng trả lại tiền gấp đôi để bảo vệ những người tôi yêu thương. Nhưng mới hôm qua thôi, cái ngày tồi tệ nhất trong đời tôi, bởi tôi bị buộc vào thế phải chọn giữa bạn bè và chính bản thân mình. Tôi đã chọn cách phản bội lại một trong những người tốt nhất tôi từng biết chỉ để cứu lấy cái thân còm này, và tôi thấy mình thật chẳng khác gì rác rưởi."

Ginny sụt sịt nhè nhẹ, và gần như sắp sửa rơi lệ đến nơi, song cô vẫn nắm chặt tay, cố gắng kìm nén để không khóc trước mặt Draco.

"Và tôi cũng chẳng dám mong anh hiểu chuyện. Thế nên khi anh bày trò chơi khăm Harry và thỏa mãn với màn trả thù ngọt ngào của mình, tôi chỉ còn biết sống mãi trong tội lỗi trong lúc anh _tha hồ tận hưởng _nó Malfoy à."

Ginny lướt qua Draco và hướng về phía cửa song trước khi cô kịp mở ra, một bàn tay từ phía sau cô đã đóng sập cánh cửa lại.

"Chuyện tao biết nó thích Granger gì đến mức trầm trọng vậy được. Mày nói nghe như thể vấn đề sống còn không bằng," Draco nhỏ nhẹ cãi lí.

Ginny nhìn thẳng vào đôi mắt hắn và thấy hắn đang ngây ra. Rõ ràng hắn không hề nhận thấy có gì sai trái ở đây.

"Đó là vì anh chưa từng bị người ta từ chối bao giờ Malfoy à."

Draco nhướn mày; đến giờ hắn vẫn chưa nhận thức được vấn đề.

"Bộ chuyện đó có thể kinh khủng tới vậy sao?"

Ginny lắc đầu quầy quậy, "Anh vẫn chưa được trải nghiệm nhỉ."

"Vậy trong trường hợp Granger từ chối cậu ta, chỉ cần tìm đứa con gái khác là được chứ sao, con nhỏ đó cũng đâu phải thuộc dạng xinh đẹp gì cho cam."

Ginny chịu thua; hắn ta rõ ràng chẳng hề biết cái cảm giác đó như thế nào.

"Thôi thì chỉ biết hy vọng có ngày anh sẽ được tự trải nghiệm chứ sao"

Ginny cố gắng mở cửa song Draco lại đóng sập nó vào lần nữa.

"Được thôi Weasley, tao sẽ quên sạch chuyện mày nói tao nghe về Potter."

Ginny quay lại đối diện với Draco, một biểu cảm kinh ngạc hiển hiện trên khuôn mặt cô, tới mức cô cũng chẳng buồn che giấu,

"Gì cơ? Anh có thể làm thế à? Nhưng tại sao chứ?" Gương mặt Ginny biểu lộ hàng loạt cảm xúc khác nhau, nom khá hài hước, song Draco vẫn cố giữ vẻ lạnh lùng cố hữu.

"Nhưng tao vẫn muốn mày phải làm cho tao một việc, có thế tao mới giữ bí mật hộ mày."

Ginny có chút lo lắng, song vẫn quyết định lên tiếng.

"Là chuyện gì?" cô thật trọng hỏi.

"Chữa lành bệnh hen cho tao."


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Characters in Harry Potter belong to my biggest idol of all time - J. K. Rowling , the original fanfic belongs to Luckyducky7, I own nothing but this translation.**

* * *

Draco trở về phòng và nằm sấp mặt xuống giường.

_Mày đang nghĩ cái qué gì vậy hả Draco Malfoy?_

Draco tự nhiếc móc mình hết sức, cũng bởi hắn không thể hiểu nổi sao hắn lại làm những việc như hắn vừa làm vậy.

Hắn đã có cơ hội tuyệt vời để làm bẽ mặt Harry Potter và trả thù cậu ta ngon lành nhưng lại gạt phắt cơ hội đó đi chỉ vì... vì cái gì hắn cũng chẳng rõ nữa.

Chỉ là nó cứ vuột ra khỏi miệng hắn thế thôi. Tự dưng hắn lại đi hứa sẽ không khiến Harry Potter sống dở chết dở trong khi hắn còn chẳng hiểu nổi tại sao.

_Chắc là tại cái lương tâm ngu ngốc của mình. Chỉ vì con bé đó nom rất buồn và thực tình khiến mình thấy lố bịch hết sức khi thực chất mình chẳng cần phải hứa sẽ quên cái bí mật về thằng Potter đó. May mà không phải lúc nào cái lương tâm ngu ngốc này cũng xuất hiện, chứ không chắc mình biến thành một thằng Harry Potter thứ hai mất. Nhưng mình đoán điều đó cũng không hẳn là quá tệ, chí ít mình cũng được chữa lành bện hen. Và được gặp con chồn nhỏ đó nữa. Nhưng chỉ là vì nó quá bí ẩn thôi, chỉ vì thế thôi._

Draco trở mình và lôi lọ thuốc ra khỏi túi.

_Không hiểu nó biết được bao nhiêu về bản thân mình nhỉ? _Hắn nghĩ, trên môi nở một nụ cười toe toét.

* * *

Ngày tiếp theo trôi qua như bao ngày bình thường khác trong đời Draco, hắn tới lớp, sau đó đi tập Quiddich, năm nay hắn giữ vai trò đội trưởng, rồi đàn đúm với đám bạn trong phòng sinh hoạt chung trước khi trở lại phòng riêng và bắt đầu học bài.

Ginny tới phòng Draco vào tối đó và chẳng thèm gõ cửa, cô cứ thế đi qua bức chân dung sau khi nói mật khẩu. Cô bắt gặp Draco chỉ mặc độc mỗi cái quần ngủ, hắn đang ngồi trên giường, xung quanh là vài cuốn sách đã được mở sẵn. Khi cô bước vào hắn có ngước lên và ánh mắt cả hai chạm nhau trong giây lát trước khi Ginny đi tới rương đựng đồ của hắn và lôi ra một cái áo. Cô ném cái áo vào giữa mặt hắn rồi ngồi xuống một trong hai chiếc ghế bành đặt cạnh giường hắn.

"Sao vậy Weasley, mắc cỡ khi thấy con trai cởi trần hả?" Draco chòng ghẹo cô nhưng vẫn mặc áo vào. Ginny khịt mũi.

"Tôi đã lớn lên cùng với sáu ông anh trai vậy nên Malfoy à, chẳng có cái gì mà tôi chưa từng được chứng kiến cả. Bệnh hen là một bệnh lí do phổi, _anh _sẽ dễ dàng bị cảm lạnh nếu cứ cởi trần đi nhông nhông như vậy, và rồi kiểu gì anh cũng sẽ ho sù sụ như điên cho coi."

Draco đã cài xong cúc áo sơ mi và ngước lên nhìn Ginny. "Mày có vẻ biết nhiều quá ha," hắn nhận xét.

"Tôi phải làm vậy, nếu tôi muốn hoàn thành thỏa thuận của chúng ta." Ginny lấy một cái lọ từ trong túi ra và quẳng về phía Draco, hắn dễ dàng chụp lấy nó.

"Anh phải uống thuốc này thường xuyên cho tới khi tôi tìm đủ các loại nguyên liệu để chữa hẳn cho anh. Hy vọng sẽ không tốn nhiều thời gian; hầu hết nguyên liệu đều có thể tìm được qua vài nguồn tin cậy với giá cả khá hợp lí."

Draco nhanh chóng nốc cạn lọ thuốc và đưa lại cho Ginny.

"Sao mày không đưa tao hẳn vài lọ một lúc, như thế mày sẽ chẳng phải tới đây hàng ngày."

"Giá mà tôi làm vậy được Malfoy à, nhưng những nguyên liệu tạo nên loại độc dược này sẽ mất công dụng sau mười hai tiếng kể từ khi chế ra, vậy nên tôi buộc phải hàng ngày tự tay chế thuốc _cho mình anh _đấy."

Nghe thấy điều này, Draco vội đặt tay lên tim mình, tỏ vẻ biết ơn một cách rất kịch.

"Ồ, tao thấy mình _mới _đặc biệt làm sao," hắn mỉa mai nói. Ginny mỉm cười trước hành động này của hắn.

"Anh thực tình nên theo nghiệp diễn xuất đi Malfoy à, anh tỏ ra _rất _thuyết phục luôn đấy." Cô nói móc lại.

Giờ đây cả hai đều đang cười; ờ thì với Draco hắn chỉ hơi nhếch mép, bởi hắn chưa bao giờ thực sự cười trước mặt người khác. Đúng lúc ấy một tiếng gõ cửa vang lên. Ginny vội vàng lôi túi xách xuống khỏi ghế và núp trong tủ quần áo của Draco. Thấy Ginny đã tìm ra chỗ trốn, Draco ra lệnh cho bức chân dung mở ra.

Pansy Parkinson bước vào với mùi nước hoa nồng nàn và cái điệu õng ẹo quen thuộc. Cô nàng bước tới chỗ Draco và ngồi xuống bên giường, cố tình nghiêng người thật gần để hắn có thể thấy được ngực cô nàng.

Nỗ lực rù quyến Draco của cô nàng rốt cuộc đã thất bại và Draco chỉ đơn giản kéo cô nàng ra khỏi giường bằng cách túm lấy tay cô nàng và hỏi xem cô nàng muốn gì.

"Ờ thì _Draco _à, mình chỉ đang tự hỏi liệu bồ có muốn tới buổi tiệc bí mật tổ chức vào tối Thứ Sáu này không, bồ biết đấy, cái bữa tiệc của các học sinh năm cuối để tìm ra ai là kẻ xứng đáng được đứng vào tầng lớp thượng lưu ấy mà. Tiệc được tổ chức ở tầng hai, trong phòng độc dược cũ vào lúc nửa đêm và chỉ giới hạn cho những người đủ điều kiện mà thôi. Vậy bồ có tính đi cùng mình không?" Pansy chớp chớp mắt và nở một nụ cười đầy quyến rũ.

"Tôi sẽ nghĩ về chuyện đó sau Parkinson à. Chỉ có vậy thôi đúng không?" Hắn lạnh băng trả lời.

Pansy nom có chút thất vọng, cô nàng chỉ còn biết gật đầu.

"Vậy thì ngủ ngon nhé," Draco cúi xuống đọc sách tiếp, vờ vịt như hắn đang bận làm bài tập. Pansy, tự hiểu giờ là lúc phải cáo lui nên đành bước ra khỏi tấm chân dung.

Khi cô nàng rốt cuộc đã bỏ đi, Draco mới thở phào nhẹ nhõm.

Ginny mở cửa tủ rồi bước ra. Cô nhanh chóng tới bàn Draco và cầm ngay một trong những cây viết lông ngỗng của hắn, hí hoáy viết gì đó lên một mẩu giấy da rồi cất mẩu giấy ấy vào túi xách.

"Mày làm cái gì thế Weasley?"

Ginny quay lại, mỉm cười một cách ngây thơ thánh thiện với Draco.

"Không có gì."

Draco quẳng cho cô một ánh nhìn, rõ ràng như muốn nói Tao-không-có-tin-đâu-vậy-nên-mày-liệu-thần-hồn-mà-khai-thật-ra-ngay.

Ginny thở dài, "Được thôi. Tôi vừa viết lại thời gian và địa điểm tổ chức bữa tiệc mà Pansy Parkinson vừa đề cập ban nãy."

"Mày muốn tới chỗ đó ư?" Draco hoài nghi hỏi.

"KHÔNG ĐỜI NÀO," Ginny la to như thể cô vừa bị ai đánh không bằng. "Người ta sẵn sàng trả giá cao để tìm cho ra địa điểm tổ chức bữa tiệc đó. Chỉ có những ai giàu có và nổi tiếng mới được mời, vậy nên nếu như anh biết chỗ, và anh đi tới đó, kiểu gì anh cũng sẽ trở nên nổi tiếng theo."

"Bộ mày không muốn nổi tiếng sao, Weasley?" Giờ thì Draco thấy cực kì tò mò.

"Đó là một câu hỏi hả, Malfoy?"

Draco thấy bực bội, "Dĩ nhiên rồi Weasley. Bộ mày nghe không hiểu hả?"

Ginny nhếch mép cười, "Tôi thừa biết, chỉ là tôi không trả lời miễn phí bao giờ. Nếu anh muốn biết câu trả lời, anh phải trả 1 sickle." Ginny chìa tay ra chờ Draco trả tiền cho cô.

"Mày không thể làm thế được," hắn la lên như không tin vào tai mình.

"Ồ tôi có thể chứ. Một sickle, không thì miễn," Ginny khiêu khích.

Draco ngẫm nghĩ một hồi nhưng rồi cơn tò mò đã chiến thắng vậy nên hắn đành chịu thua.

"Được thôi. Tao sẽ trả mày một sickle," Draco toan đứng dậy khỏi giường nhưng Ginny đã giơ tay ngăn hắn lại.

"Rồi rồi Malfoy. Để đó tôi tự lấy cho." Draco sững người tự hỏi không hiểu ý cô ta là gì. Tiền bạc hắn đều cất hết trong... _Không, lý nào nó lại biết được..._

Ginny đi tới chỗ một bức tranh nhỏ có khắc kí hiệu Slytherin và mở ra như một cánh cửa. Đằng sau đó là một cái két nhỏ nom giống những cái két đặt ở ngân hàng Gringotts, chỉ có điều bên hông có thêm hàng tám nút bấm buộc người ta phải nhập một dãy mật mã thì mới mở được.

Ginny bấm hàng số cô đã biết và cánh cửa bật mở, để lộ ra gia tài không hề ít ỏi của Draco. Cô lấy ra vài đồng sickle trước khi đóng cửa két sắt cũng như đặt bức tranh lại như cũ.

Cô bước tới chỗ một Draco đang trợn tròn mắt và thả những đồng sickle vào tay hắn. Sau đó cô nhón lấy một đồng và ngồi xuống chiếc ghế bành ngay cạnh giường hắn.

Draco thoát ra khỏi cơn bàng hoàng và chỉ biết chăm chăm nhìn Ginny.

"Anh biết đó Malfoy, cứ nhìn chằm chằm thế là thô lỗ lắm đấy," Ginny điềm nhiên nói.

"Sao mày có thể? Tao chưa hề nói cho bất cứ ai biết," Draco nói lắp bắp. Đây là chuyện không phải hôm nào cũng được chứng kiến đâu.

Ginny mỉm cười. "Để tôi trả lời câu hỏi đầu tiên trước ha Malfoy. Tôi không muốn nổi tiếng vì chẳng có điều gì tốt đẹp từ chuyện đó cả."

Sau đó cô nhoài mình ra phía trước và nhón thêm một đồng bạc sickle nữa từ tay Draco. "Và về việc làm thế nào tôi lại biết mật khẩu của anh. Nếu tôi nói anh nghe, coi như chuyện làm ăn của tôi đi tong, vậy nên tôi không tiết lộ được, song tôi có thể nói anh hay rằng đây không phải lần đầu tôi vào phòng anh." Ginny mỉm cười trước nét bàng hoàng trên gương mặt Draco nhưng sau vài phút cuối cùng hắn ta cũng nuốt trôi được thông tin kia và chỉ biết cười nhẹ.

"Khá ấn tượng đó Weasley. Giờ thì tao đã hiểu tại sao Zabini lại tâng bốc mày tới vậy. Mày thực sự biết rất nhiều thứ."

"Ái chà, vậy tôi hẳn là phải rất giỏi nha," Ginny nói, trong chất giọng cô có chút móc máy, "Vì không hề dễ để gây ấn tượng với một người nhà Malfoy mà."

Ginny khoác cặp lên vai và hướng về phía hành lang chật hẹp.

"Gặp mày tối mai nhé Weasley," Draco nói to khi Ginny bước qua tấm chân dung.

"Đi ngủ đi Malfoy." Và rồi bức chân dung đóng sập lại.


End file.
